Without Ghosts (T4)
by Le Luthon
Summary: Voici le dernier tome de la saga ! Vous voilà prévenus ! On retrouve donc Nico et Will pour leur dernière année au lycée. Les au revoir doivent arriver. (Honnêtement, je suis fière de partager ce que j'ai écrit là. Je pense que c'est ma meilleure jusqu'à lors... A vous de juger ;))
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous mes fidèles lecteurs/reviewers ! :D**

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent ce **nouveau tome** avec GRAAAAAAANDE impatience que je comprends totalement ! Moi aussi j'avais **hâte de vous retrouver** , de **vous faire partager ça** , de **vous présenter Nico et Will** dans une nouvelle année scolaire. La **dernière pour eux** à vrai dire.

Alors j'ai étudié mon calendrier, j'ai **9 chapitres** (et oui si peu !) à vous faire partager, ils seront **postés** tout les **mercredis** à partir du 17 Mai 2017 (jour de post de cette introduction) **après 19h** normalement. Je m'y engage. Je vous épargne le calcul mental : le **dernier chapitr** e sortira le **12 juillet**. Et pour celles et ceux qui sont en terminale cette année, vous allez vous reconnaitre ici ;) - croyez moi je sais ce que vous endurez en ce moment ! Courage !

Alors **pourquoi un tel programme** \- et cette intro - ?

 **Premièrement** , ce sera cohérent avec la fin de votre année et celle de Nico et Will. Vous verrez ;)

 **Deuxièmement** , aujourd'hui est un **jour important**. C'est la **journée mondiale de la lutte contre l'homophobie** et la transphobie. Et c'est **important de lutter** parce-que, contrairement à ce que certains pensent, tous les droits ne sont pas acquis et encore moins respecté. Pour des personnes comme Lou, Will ou Nico - tiens, je n'ai pas de trans dans cette fanfiction... - qui ont **droit à l'égalité** , **à la reconnaissance** et **à l'acceptation** au delà de la tolérence. Pour qu'ils n'aient pas à craindre la persécution, la discrimination et les insultes. Pour qu'ils se sentent soutenus, défendus et reconnus. A tous et toutes, je leur envoie mes encouragements à être fort, à garder la tête haute sur un coussin de bisous. Alors, **il était de mon devoir d'écrire et de poster quelque chose en ce jour.** Et quoi de mieux que **cette fanfiction** pour **monter mon soutient** **à la communauté et tout mon amour plus largement à l'humanité toute entière** !

 **Je vous aime les gens ! Et ça aussi c'est important !**

 **Et vous savez quoi** , chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, chers followers, chères followeuses, chers reviewers, chères revieweuses ?

 **Je vous aime encore plus ! :D J'aimerai tellement vous le dire en vrai !**

Alors, s'il vous plait, **participez à la paix et à l'amour** dans le monde : **faites un bisou à la prochaine personne que vous croiserez !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**

Le Luthon.


	2. LEÇON 1 : Une dernière fois

A ceux a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre dans la fanfic précendente, j'ai bien lu vos reviews :

 **Jasen :** Merci pour ta review a laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre XD. Voici donc le tome 4 ! **  
**

 **Laikhpez :** Ah XD ! Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là #*.*# merci merci merci !

 **Solangelo Fan :** Mille fois merci ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Je crois que je vais imprimer toutes vos reviews et les coller sur les murs ! Et pour ce qui est du tome 4, on dirait bien qu'il sort...et bien...maintenant XD

 **Donc, voici en ce jour radieux le premier chapitre de ce tome 4 !**

 **Je suis heureuse vous pouvez pas savoir ! :D**

 **Je vous aime !** **Bisous à tous !**

* * *

 **LE** **ÇON 1 : Une dernière fois**

Nico ne réalisait pas qu'il se levait pour sa dernière rentrée au lycée. La dernière. Celle de sa terminale. Il ne réalisait vraiment pas. Dans un an, il ferait ses études, il ne savait pas encore où. La fac de langue le tentait bien... Mais on n'en était pas encore là. Ce n'était que la terminale cette année. Il y avait le bac à avoir avant.

Nico s'extirpa de ses couvertures. Il eut froid et grogna. Il s'habilla en ayant la tête encore complètement dans les vapes. Heureusement qu'il avait sortit ses vêtements la veille. Cependant, il nota qu'il devrait aller faire les courses bientôt. Pendant l'été, il avait remarqué que ses habits avaient rétrécis. Soit, la machine à laver de son Oncle était déréglée, soit – hypothèse plus probable – il avait fait une poussée de croissance (enfin!). Alors pour cette fois, il ferait avec un pantalon noir dont il retournerait le bas (quitte à accentuer le fait qu'il soit trop court, autant y aller franchement) et un T-shirt de groupe, autrefois trop grand mais qui aujourd'hui lui allait parfaitement.

Il attrapa sa valise et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa sœur. Elle aussi était complètement dans les vapes si bien qu'ils n'échangèrent aucune parole avant d'être dans le train.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être en terminale ? lui demanda Hazel.

\- Je ne réalise pas encore je crois. Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression que tu es en première et que tu passes tes épreuves anticipées à la fin de l'année et moi le... Putain ! Tu passes tes épreuves anticipées à la **fin de l'année** ?!

\- Moi aussi je ne réalise pas, répondit sa sœur en regardant le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

\- Tu te rends compte que je fais les choses ici pour la dernière fois ?! s'exclama Nico.

\- Ça sous-entend que tu dois partir sans regrets. Faire ce que tu veux tant que tu le peux.

\- Est-ce que tu essaierais de me pervertir ?

Hazel lui fit un de ses merveilleux sourires.

\- Jamais de la vie. Et puis il faut être sûr que tu ne redoubleras pas.

Elle retourna scruter le paysage et le soleil qui se levait. Nico en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il remarqua pour la première fois que sa petite sœur avait grandit. Elle s'était discrètement maquillée les yeux et elle était plus féminine dans sa façon de s'habiller. Elle avait changé depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Frank. Nico remarqua aussi pour la première fois qu'elle avait de la poitrine. Il en fut gêné et détourna les yeux précipitamment.

Sa petite sœur devenait une femme.

Sa petite sœur _était_ une femme.

Nico secoua sa tête pour se changer les idées. Et ses pensées convergèrent vers une toute autre personne qu'il reverrait dans une demi-heure environ.

Will.

Le blond et lui s'étaient vus au début de l'été pour fêter leurs deux ans de mise en couple.

Deux ans.

Déjà.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas bien sûr, mais l'amour était toujours là. Nico s'en étonnait lui-même. Il s'était toujours dit que les histoires de cœur au lycée ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Il avait tord. Sa propre histoire le lui prouvait.

Will et lui avaient fêté le week-end de leurs deux ans – pour Nico – en amoureux dans le bungalow de Naomi Solace. Cecil, Lou et Reyna les avaient rejoint le lundi suivant et ils avaient passés une excellente semaine tous les cinq. Cecil avait rencontré une fille sur la plage et ils étaient plus ou moins sortis ensemble durant le séjour. Un amour de vacances on peut dire. Quant à la rouquine, elle assurait que ça ne lui faisait rien mais que de son côté elle faisait une pause sentimentale pour l'instant.

Plus tard dans les vacances, Nico était allé chez Reyna passer quelques jours. La brune et lui étaient retournés dans le bar de la dernière fois mais un autre groupe s'y produisait ce soir-là. Nico avait demandé à son amie si elle avait revu le chanteur des Fils du Tartare et elle avait répondu « Ouais. » Et comme elle n'avait rien ajouté, Nico n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus.

Il allait tous les retrouver bientôt.

Mais la personne qui lui avait manqué le plus restait Will.

Le blond avait travaillé à l'hôpital le reste de l'été et ils n'avaient pas pu se voir.

Alors Nico attendait leurs retrouvailles avec impatience. Il était allé poser sa valise le plus vite possible, avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la liste de sa classe et s'était installé sur les marches du préau pour guetter son arrivée.

Il se sentait sourire comme un débile mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne tenait pas en place. Il vérifiait l'heure sur son portable toutes les cinq secondes. Il avait trop hâte.

Reyna arriva la première et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de noter que Nico était tout content que Lou ne tarda pas. Et les deux filles entamèrent une discussion sur leurs vacances oubliant Nico, qui en était heureux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment.

Il avait une familière boule dans le ventre, elle mêlait un peu de peur, de stress, d'angoisse mais aussi beaucoup de joie.

Et puis le blond franchit enfin le portail.

Le cœur de Nico fit un bond malgré lui. _Encore ? Après tout ce temps ?_

Oui.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était levé et se dirigeait à grand pas vers Will. Il avait répété cette scène en boucle. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

La cloche sonna.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais Nico ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il continua.

Il se posta devant le blond, planta ses yeux dans les siens quelques micro-secondes puis saisit sa nuque et l'attira à lui.

Il plaqua un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il avait grandit, il se rendait compte que c'était plus facile.

Il sentit Will surpris d'abord puis le blond lui rendit son baiser.

Nico mit fin au contact après quelques instants. Will fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Nico prit les devant :

\- On est les plus vieux du bahut, on a de quoi se faire respecter maintenant, fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Si on m'avait dit que ce serait possible un jour...

Will avait un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu devrais y aller, lui glissa Nico en mettant un peu de distance entre eux pour reprendre ses esprits. Ça a sonné.

\- Merde. C'est vrai. Zut ! Mon train a eu du retard. Bon, bisous, je t'aime, bonne journée et à toute à l'heure à la récré ! lui lança Will en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la bagagerie, non sans avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne journée... fit Nico, un peu tard.

Il était aux anges.

Il retrouva Reyna – qui eu la décence de ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt – et ils montèrent tous les deux avec leurs camarades. Ils s'installèrent au fond, à leurs places habituelles. Mme Love entra et l'habituelle rentrée commença.

Il reçu son emploi du temps et envoya un message à Will pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit à l'écart à l'heure de la récrée. Le blond le retrouva donc dans un coin de la cour, éloigné des bâtiments.

\- Bon, ça commence mal déjà : on ne mange pas ensemble aujourd'hui... fit Will.

\- Mais demain si ! Et mercredi et vendredi aussi ! s'exclama Nico, tout content.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est qu'ils ont fait mieux que l'année dernière on dirait !

Le blond lui adressa un de ses grands sourires, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je t'attendrais avant de monter ce soir, je finis une heure avant toi à ce que je vois.

\- Je finis par du sport, bon c'est le premier cours, personne n'a ses affaires donc ça devrait être tranquille. Mais les prochaines semaines, je vais être crevé, puant et suant. Je te préviens, je filerais à la douche !

Will rigola.

\- Tu sais je m'en fiche, moi, que tu sortes de sport. Que tu sois sale, puant, dégoulinant de transpiration...

Nico leva un sourcil en souriant, l'air de dire « T'as des goûts bizarres quand même toi » et Will lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de reprendre :

\- Moi par contre, ils nous ont fichu le sport le mardi matin, c'est n'importe quoi. En plus on a Philo juste après, c'est à dire temps limité sous la douche et on ne mange qu'à 13h ! Et on finit à 17h alors que toi à 16 !

\- Mais vous commencez à 9.

\- Comme toi le jeudi. D'ailleurs on fini tous les deux à 17h ce jour là. A défaut de manger ensemble...

\- Le vendredi, par contre, on finit aux mêmes horaires ! Midi et Soir ! Et c'est 16h en plus, tranquille !

\- Mais c'est que ça devrait pas être trop mal comme année ça ! fit Will.

La cloche sonna la fin de la récréation.

\- Et merde ! ragea Nico. Je te revois que dans...8h !

Will fit une petite moue triste.

\- Ah ouais...quand même...

Nico et lui échangèrent un long baiser avant de se quitter pour retourner en cours. Le dernier élève franchissait le seuil quand Nico arriva à sa salle.

\- T'étais passé où ? lui glissa Reyna, visiblement inquiète.

\- J'étais avec Will.

\- AH ! fit-elle, accompagné d'un grand sourire éloquent.

Nico lui tira la langue.

\- On comparait nos emplois du temps, lui expliqua-t-il en se rasseyant à sa place.

\- C'est ce qu'il disent tous.

Elle étouffa un rire et Nico mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

\- Pff ! Perverse !

 **\- S -**

La fin de journée arriva, finalement.

Nico avait hâte d'arriver dans sa chambre et de déballer sa valise. Il eut d'ailleurs une belle surprise en allant chercher les clés.

\- On est dans la même chambre, lui glissa une voix à l'oreille.

Il fit volte-face et trouva Will, rayonnant.

\- Je t'attends plus loin, fit celui-ci.

Il glissa un rapide baiser dans le creux du cou de Nico, ce qui le chatouilla au passage, et libéra une place dans la file.

Tous deux étaient au rez-de-chaussée cette année. Dans une chambre perdue dans les méandres de l'étage. Loin du pion qui plus est et avec la salle de bain dans la pièce – et pas en face, comme dans l'organisation des étages supérieurs.

Décidément, la terminale s'annonçait bien.

Cecil était déjà arrivé. Lui aussi partageait leur chambre. Mais cela n'affectait pas Nico.

\- On a un quatrième coloc' ? demanda le brun.

\- Nope ! lui répondit Cecil en se jetant sur le lit qu'il s'était attribué. Ça veut dire... Placard à bouffe les mecs !

\- Yey !

Cecil vint frapper dans leurs mains.

\- On va passer une année géniale ici !

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard complice.

Ils étaient parfaitement d'accord.

Le soir, ils allèrent retrouver les filles, Reyna et Lou pour dîner. Dans le rang, Nico en profita pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Will.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé cet été ? demanda Will.

Nico hocha les épaules.

\- Un déclic d'abord. J'ai vu deux filles ensemble dans la rue. Puis, ça m'a fait réfléchir et je me suis dit que j'avais envie de vivre comme je voulais ma dernière année ici. Sans avoir constamment peur de ce qu'on va penser, ou si on nous regarde, si on nous juge. Oui, j'ai toujours un peu peur, je ne te demande pas de se prendre le bec toutes les cinq secondes, mais plutôt, disons...d'être moins... discrets... pour commencer.

Will lui fit un de ses plus grands sourires. Nico sentit que le blond avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais il l'en remercia mentalement de ne pas passer à l'acte. S'embrasser dans le rang de la cantine, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Se tenir la main en public, c'était un bon début.

\- T'as grandi, nota le blond à haute voix. Et pas seulement physiquement. Disons que tu as mûrit aussi, je trouve.

Nico se pencha à l'oreille du blond.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Il fit une courte pause et reprit, d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Et au fait, je te veux toi. Tout à l'heure. Dans la salle de bain.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse !

Le blond lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille :

\- Juste une petite précision : avec ou sans vêtements ?

Nico éclata de rire et personne autour d'eux ne devait avoir comprit pourquoi.

\- Sans, lança-t-il à Will, en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.


	3. LEÇON 2 : Cher petit moment de paradis

**Sulutations à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai un peu de retard sur l'horaire ce soir mais on est toujours aujourd'hui (cette phrase ne voudra plus rien dire demain...)**

 **Bisous ! Poutous ! Toussa Toussa ! :3**

* * *

 **LE** **ÇON 2 : Cher petit moment de paradis**

Le relation de Nico et Will semblait aller pour le mieux. Ils avaient trouver un certain équilibre dans dans la routine pour l'instant. Ils essayaient de se voir tous les jours, aux petites récrées si ce n'était pas à la pause du midi.

Ils se donnaient rendez-vous en terrain neutre.

Plutôt que devant la salle de classe de l'un ou l'autre, et quand il faisait encore assez chaud, Will et Nico se retrouvait sur les bancs, derrière le bâtiment des Arts Appliqués.

Déjà, il y avait moins de monde que dans les couloirs, ensuite personne ici en dehors de Lou ne les connaissaient et en plus, les artistes comme elle étaient plus ouverts d'esprits que le reste du bahut. Certains fumeurs les avaient déjà remarqués s'éternisant dans un dernier baiser. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en quelques sorte leur Lapin Blanc : s'ils les voyaient rentrer de la pause, c'est qu'ils étaient en retard. Les fumeurs étaient toujours les derniers à rentrer.

Ça leur était arrivé quelques fois. Mais aucun des clopeux n'accordaient plus d'importance que nécessaire à voir deux garçons s'embrasser. Et ces derniers leur en étaient infiniment reconnaissant. On leur souriait même quelques fois.

Ils avaient cependant migré à l'intérieur des locaux quand l'automne était arrivé, peu avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Ce ne serait pas avec la classe de Will qu'ils auraient cette paix par exemple. Les garçons de S étaient un peu plus dans la démonstration de virilité puérile, et l'homosexualité ne faisait pas vraiment partie des critères, en vérité. Donc pour l'instant, Will et Nico ne tentaient pas le diable. Le délégué était quelqu'un d'apprécié.

Depuis le retour des vacances d'été, le blond semblait avoir accepté que le monde n'était pas aussi merveilleux qu'il le pensait. Et quant à Nico, il était un peu plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments en public, mais pas masochiste ou suicidaire.

Le lycée n'offrait cependant pas vraiment le sentiment de sécurité parfait, ni l'intimité souhaitée.

Alors Will avait invité Nico à venir chez lui, les premiers jours des vacances de Toussaint.

Naomi Solace était rarement là. Elle travaillait beaucoup à l'hôpital et les garçons ne la croisait que très peu.

Will avait l'habitude et savait gérer les repas ainsi que tout le reste. Les moments où il cuisinait – et où Nico restait à l'écart vu les compétences culinaires dont il avait déjà fait preuve par le passé – étaient des instants où ils pouvaient être vraiment que tous les deux.

\- Dis-moi, commença le brun, je me demandais : comment tu l'as annoncé à ta mère en fait ? Pour nous, je veux dire.

Will découpait des tomates pour le tian de légumes qu'il préparait – pour lui et Nico mais aussi pour sa mère quand elle rentrerait – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de répondre.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en doutait déjà. La façon dont je parlais de toi, probablement. Elle en est venue à se faire une raison au fur et à mesure. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a dû être préparée dans sa jeunesse aussi. Avoir été en contact avec des musiciens et des artistes à dû lui permettre d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert, je pense. Du coup, elle n'a pas trop mal réagit.

\- « Pas trop mal réagit » ? Mais elle m'aime bien ! C'est fou !

Will sourit.

\- Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais. Même après que je lui ai dit, une part d'elle continuait à être dans le déni. Quelques fois, elle a voulu me ramener du « côté obscur », assez maladroitement je dois avouer.

\- Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai très calmement dit que je n'était pas complètement fixé sur les garçons. Qu'un jour ça je pourrait très bien être avec une fille, pourquoi pas.

Nico tordit du bec. Ce n'était pas une conversation agréable à avoir avec son petit-ami.

Will le vit faire la moue et il sourit en coin. Il reprit, coupant la dernière tomate :

\- Mais je lui ai surtout dit de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir. Parce-que, pour le moment, j'étais amoureux de toi et que ça ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt.

Nico rougit malgré lui. Will lui fit un grand sourire, que le brun eut du mal à lui rendre, tant il était fébrile tout à coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Will parler de lui en ces termes. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Nico.

\- Elle a dit « d'accord. ». Comme ça, très détachée. Et le lendemain elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole au petit-déjeuner.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui. C'est la phase de digestion de l'information. C'est normal à ce qu'il parait. Ça dure plus ou moins longtemps. Pour elle, ça n'a pas été très long. Un jour, en fait. Le soir elle était comme tu la vois maintenant.

\- C'est justement pour ça. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu viens de me raconter... Vous êtes tellement soudés tous les deux.

\- On l'a toujours été. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'on a toujours été que tous les deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir - ou je quoique ce soit d'autre - indéfiniment. Alors elle a accepté. Et finalement, on est plus soudé qu'avant. Quand elle a accepté que tu viennes la première fois, elle m'a avoué avoir un peu peur de sa réaction quand elle te verrait, mais elle m'a confié après que ça l'avait aidé à se faire à l'idée. Et qu'en plus, elle te trouvait adorable. En vrai, elle t'a-dore !

Will reprit après une courte pause où il alla chercher les pommes de terres et commença à les peler.

\- En fait, des parents qui réfléchissent un minimum se rendraient compte qu'il ne peuvent pas en vouloir à leur enfant d'être gay. C'est débile. Personne ne décide de tomber amoureux. Ça arrive. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu n'as pas à te justifier ou à leur rendre des comptes. Notre société actuelle à toujours mis l'hétérosexualité comme la norme de base mais il serait temps d'évoluer. L'être humain n'a plus besoin d'assouvir le désir primaire de se reproduire ! Il peut laisser place à une autre dimension : celle d'aimer une personne pour qui elle est et non l'aimer parce-que ses organes permettraient de faire perdurer l'espèce ! Et puis le plaisir n'a pas de genre. Les Grecs, les Romains et les Égyptiens avant eux l'avaient compris ! (Et Oberyn Martell aussi.) Comment a-t-on régressé si bas ? … Ah oui. Jésus, c'est vrai. Enfin bref, en résumé, cette société est nulle.

Un petit silence se fit. Will avait un peu martyriser les pommes de terre est déblatérant son monologue.

\- Woah, fit Nico, les yeux grands ouverts. T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir de lancer dans la politique ? J'ai presque envie d'appeler mon Oncle...

Will lui fit un grand sourire, signe qu'il était radoucit.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, crois-moi. Sortir du placard, c'est... une libération. On est libéré d'un poids avant même que tes parents ou tes amis ne disent quoique ce soit. Tu n'as plus ce sentiment de devoir te cacher et surtout de cacher des choses à tes proches. C'était ça le plus dévastateur pour moi. Mais, maintenant que tous ceux à qui je tiens vraiment sont au courant, qu'il n'y a plus de secret ou de dissimulation entre nous, je... j'ai eu l'impression de respirer, tu vois ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Il essayait de l'oublier mais où qu'il aille, il avait l'impression que c'était marqué sur son front. Comme si tout le monde le voyait sur son visage et le regardait. Et il avait cette boule au ventre quand il restait seul avec son Oncle, de peur que celui-ci n'aborde le sujet. Il prétextait toujours qu'il avait quelque chose à faire quand c'était le cas.

C'en était oppressant. Il avait parfois même l'impression d'en suffoquer.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, reprit le blond qui disposait à présent les légumes dans le plat. Mais n'appelle pas ton oncle. Attends le bon moment, provoque une discussion sur le sujet s'il le faut, mais ne balance pas ça comme ça. Pas au téléphone.

Will essuya ses mains sur le torchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule puis caressa la joue de Nico, accompagnant ce geste d'un sourire rassurant.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, continua le blond, d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux. Ton oncle tient beaucoup à toi et je ne pense pas qu'il renonce à toi juste parce-que tu as un petit copain et non une petite copine...

Will se détacha de lui, planta son regard bleu dans le sien, lui sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de retourner assaisonner le tian, le recouvrir de gruyère râpé et le mettre au four.

Nico le regardait faire, accoudé au plan de travail, totalement hypnotisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme Will ?

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le tian que tu mates comme ça, lança le blond par dessus son épaule, tirant Nico de sa rêverie. Je vais être jaloux, je te préviens.

Le brun sourit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Non c'était pas le tian que je regardais comme ça.

Will s'adossa au plan de travail et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Nico poursuivit :

\- En fait, j'avais une discussion avec mon cerveau et il s'avère qu'on est tombé d'accord tous les deux : un homme qui cuisine c'est plus qu'une parade nuptiale. C'est un appel à la débauche et à la luxure, mon cher.

Will ne pu se retenir de rire. Il s'avança lentement vers Nico.

\- J'espère que tu en as bien profité ! ricana-t-il.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et demanda, un sourcil levé, accompagné un sourire en coin :

\- Et du coup ? Ça porte ses fruits cette parade nuptiale ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien...répondit Nico, évasif mais en retenant un sourire.

Will passa ses bras autour du cou de Nico et ce dernier l'embrassa.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça l'année prochaine... lâcha Will entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Nico mit un peu de temps a trouver les deux neurones qui voudrait bien lui répondre.

\- Ce serait mal pour notre scolarité... Toi et moi... Dans un appartement à nous ?...Mauvaise idée.

Will posa les mains sur les hanches du brun, mais descendit immédiatement les caresses jusqu'à ses cuisses, provoquant un frisson très agréable dans tout son corps. De là, il souleva Nico et ce dernier entoura ses jambes autour de lui.

\- Très très très... bonne idée, lâcha le brun entre deux autres baisers.

Will sourit et l'amena jusqu'au salon.

\- Changement de programme... Pas de plateau-télé pour le moment... On a trente minutes, temps de la cuisson du tian...

 **\- S -**

\- Tu demandes quelle ville pour l'année prochaine de coup ? fit le blond sous le plaid, les yeux clos, la tête posée sur le ventre de Nico.

Celui-ci lui grattouillait distraitement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai même pas encore décidé de ce que je veux faire l'année prochaine. Fac de langue ? Fac d'histoire de l'art ? Aucune idée. Un truc dans le genre.

Nico n'avait même pas besoin de lui retourner sa question. Il savait depuis longtemps où Will voulait aller, quelles prépa médecine de quelles villes il demanderait.

\- Bon, on le fait ce plateau télé ? Je commence à avoir faim, moi... fit Nico pour changer de sujet.

Will releva la tête.

\- T'es au courant que du coup on a complètement oublié le tian dans le four...

Nico sourit. Will remua pour s'extirper du canapé mais se laissa retomber immédiatement.

\- Il fait froid.

\- Allez ! rigola Nico

\- Pff !

Will recommença. Cette fois, il se pencha vers le brun et l'embrassa... avant de lui faire un gros poutou sonore sur le bide.

\- Mééé ! rigola Nico en se tortillant dans tout les sens.

Et avant que celui-ci ne se venge, Will avait volé le plaid, s'était enroulé dedans et avant filé à la cuisine en ricanant.

\- T'es qu'un gamin ! lança Nico en riant.

Il entendit Will se marrer à la cuisine. Le brun, lui, renfila son pyjama pour se réchauffer. Will avait raison, il faisait froid qu'en on état découvert. Et le blond avait emporté toute la chaleur avec lui.

Nico chercha autre chose pour se couvrir un peu plus. C'était un peu la maison des plaids ici et il savait où Naomi Solace les rangeait.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre Will dans la cuisine, enroulé dans une imitation de peau de vache.

\- Saleté ! fit-il à son petit-copain, avec un sourire amusé.

Le blond lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Il avait sortit le tian – qui avait bien gratiné tout de même – et Nico lui demanda :

\- On regarde quoi au fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'un truc calme, un truc qui prend pas la tête.

\- Un Disney, quoi.

\- Ouais. Par exemple... Ça te va ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Will réfléchit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Sinon j'ai un film niais que m'a passé Lou et dont elle n'a pas arrêté de me tanner pour que je le regarde. Et... je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

\- Au pire, on fait les deux. C'est les vacances. C'est quoi comme film niais ?

\- _The Duff_.

\- Je crois avoir vaguement entendu qu'elle m'en parlait aussi... Alors, allons-y pour ça d'abord. Ça raconte quoi déjà ?

\- Euh... Je sais plus. On verra.

Will servit le tian et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent, leur assiette sur les genoux, à regarder un film niais – qui, il faut le dire, leur fit se taper des barres – et que Naomi Solace les retrouva devant _Zootopie_ passé minuit.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas habillés de la journée ? s'étonna-t-elle, en débarquant dans le salon.

Nico, qui avait glissé la tête sur les genoux du blond, s'était instinctivement redressé, gêné que la mère de Will ne les voit comme ça. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle les regarde d'un mauvais œil, même s'il commençait à bien la connaître et qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce ne serait pas le cas. Une part de lui redoutait toujours.

\- Nan. Mais on s'est déshabillés pourtant, répondit Will avec un sourire.

Nico faillit s'étouffer. Jamais il aurait osé. Il rougit malgré lui et donna un coup de coude dans le flan de Will.

Mais Naomi rigola.

\- C'est la première étape. Et sinon rappelez-moi qui sont les grands garçons qui vont être majeurs cette année ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire en voyant ce qu'ils regardaient.

\- Héé ! C'est parce-qu'on va avoir dix-huit ans, qu'on n'a pas le droit à un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! lui répondit son fils, en rigolant. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, il te reste une part de tian si tu veux. Il est dans le four.

Naomi Solace sourit de plus belle.

\- Merci, mon rayon de soleil. Bonne nuit, les garçons. Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard !

\- Maman ! râla gentiment Will. On n'a plus treize ans !

\- Oui oui d'accord ! fit-elle en les laissant.

Elle leur envoya des baisers et partit à la cuisine alors que Nico retrouvait son oreiller préféré.

 **\- S -**

Le séjour chez Will avait été parfait. Le blond l'avait raccompagné sur le quai de la gare et ils avaient échangés quelques mots avant que Nico ne monte dans le train.

\- Au fait, quand est-ce que je viens chez toi ? demanda Will, avec un sourire, sachant très bien la réponse de Nico.

\- Bah... Quand j'aurais parlé à mon Oncle, répondit celui-ci, mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va faire trois ans à la fin de l'année, quand même.

\- Ah oui ? Déjà ?!

Nico essayait de masquer sa gêne. Il n'était décidément pas prêt à parler à son Oncle. Il avait essayé ces vacances d'été de lui parler mais il avait fini par se raviser à chaque fois. Tout avait l'air tellement plus simple pour Will. Mais après, ce que le blond lui avait confié au sujet de sa mère, Nico avait encore un peu plus peur de la réaction de son Oncle.

Voyant son air inquiet, Will serra un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les siens et releva son menton.

\- Regarde-moi. Ton Oncle t'aime ne l'oublie pas. Toi et ta sœur êtes sa seule famille.

\- Il est la seule que j'ai et je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Allez ! Viens là, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant.

Will l'attira dans ses bras et il échangèrent un dernier baiser.

\- Je t'aime, lui glissa Nico à l'oreille avant que celui-ci ne monte dans son train.

Will sourit et lui envoya un baiser.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange.


	4. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1

**Alors pour commencer, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D :D**

 **Je réponds ici à Jasen :** Ravie que ça soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)

 **Et sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans ce qui à été évoqué précedemment (c'est pas clair là mais vous aller comprendre XD)**

 **Je vous aime !**

 **Merci encore !**

 **Et bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Bises à vous !**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Les choses sérieuses de la vie**

C'était un week-end de Novembre, l'année de seconde.

\- Coucou mon rayon de soleil ! fit Naomi en entrant dans la cuisine.

Will releva la tête du plan de travail.

\- Maman !? T'es rentrée plutôt !?

\- Oui !

Il accouru pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Du coup, ça veut dire qu'on a la soirée pour nous ? fit Will avec un sourire.

\- Et ouais !

\- Plateau-télé ?

Naomi sourit jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Oh que oui ! Je vais me changer j'arrive !

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama alors que son fils finissait de préparer le dîner. Elle revint pour l'aider et tous deux s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé devant l'écran. Les films avaient tous déjà commencé à cette heure-ci. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'ils ne comprendraient pas l'intrigue du film sans avoir vu le début, Naomi entama la discussion.

\- Bon alors. Parle moi de toi. On en a pas souvent l'occasion. Ça va au lycée ?

\- Bah euh... Ouais, ouais.

\- Les cours ? Tu t'en sors ?

\- Mais...maman. Oui.

\- Et... les amours ? Ça va aussi ?

Il eut un léger silence. Will posa lentement son bol de pâtes sur la table basse et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Écoute. Puisque tu abordes le sujet. Oui. J'ai quelqu'un.

Naomi allait se réjouir de la nouvelle mais son fils interrompit avant qu'elle n'en ai eu le temps.

\- Attends. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, faut que tu saches que... que c'est Nico... Bah voilà. C'est dit.

Will esquissa un sourire tendu.

Sa mère avait les yeux écarquillés, elle allait lui répondre quand son bipeur se mit à sonner. Elle s'empressa d'y jeter un œil.

\- Désolée... Hum. Faut que j'y aille, lâcha-t-elle avait de filer se changer et partir en voiture.

Will soupira dès qu'elle eut quitter la pièce. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu finir cette conversation importante avec elle. Pour une fois, il avait le trac. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Mais c'était pire. Il comprenait encore moins l'action. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Il éteignit tout et partit se mettre au lit. Mais le sommeil fut difficile à trouver cette nuit-là. Jamais il n'avait été aussi distant de sa mère. Et ça lui faisait peur.

 **\- S -**

Le lendemain quand il descendit, sa mère prenait son thé en fixant le jardin, immobile.

\- Euh... Salut, tenta-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

\- Ok...

Il se servit un bol de céréales, se posa devant sa mère et l'observa à la dérobée.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Bon, ben... bonne journée..., fit-il en se levant après avoir fini.

Il retourna dans sa chambre où il se jeta sur son lit et souffla.

Il resta là deux secondes, avant de courir en bas pour faire face à sa mère.

Mais elle était déjà partie.

\- Putain !

Il retourna, furibond, à l'étage.

L'attente fut longue ensuite.

Et à croire que ça avait aiguisé son ouïe puisqu'il se précipita en bas dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il déboula dans la cuisine en gérant un dérapage en chaussettes.

\- Maman ! Il faut qu...!

\- Coucou, mon rayon de soleil !

Elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Will fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... Salut, M'man.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Euh, ça allait. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi ! J'ai eu une...

\- Bon écoute. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on finisse notre discussion.

Naomi paru surprise une seconde. Puis sourit chaleureusement à son fils.

\- En fait c'est pas la peine. Je me suis juste rendue compte que je le savais déjà.

Will était abasourdit.

\- Allez, viens-là ! fit-elle.

Il esquissa un large sourire et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais, mon rayon de soleil.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle s'écarta de son fils et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, d'accord ? Jamais, jamais, jamais !

Will sourit et serra sa mère une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

\- Moi non plus, maman.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sourit.

\- On va manger ? proposa Will.

\- Oui. Mais avant, une dernière chose.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un boite rectangulaire au logo très reconnaissable.

\- Je t'ai acheté ça. En revenant.

Will ne pu se retenir de rire.

\- Mais Maman, je peux me les acheter tout seul, tu sais !

\- Je sais. Peut importe si c'est fille ou garçon, mais MST, Sida, on rigole pas avec ça,... On en a peut-être pas suffisamment parlé, toi et moi ?

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mamaaan !

\- Oui oui d'accord ! Je me tais. Mais quand même. J'y tiens.

Will sourit et prit la boite.

\- Bon, on va dîner ? demanda son fils.

\- Oui. Et je veux que tu me racontes !

\- Tu sais, on en est pas encore là, fit-il en agitant LA boite.

\- Nan mais je veux pas savoir c'est chose là, voyons ! Juste comment vous en êtes arrivés là, comment tu te sens toi... Ce genre de chose, tu vois.

\- Plateau-télé ?

Naomi sourit.

\- Plateau-canapé, ça suffira. Je vais me mettre en pyjama, j'arrive.

Will sourit et fila de son côté, soulagé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il respirait vraiment.


	5. LEÇON 3 : Let it go

**Déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai récemment imprimé les meilleures que vous m'ayez adresser et je les ai accroché à mes murs d'appart ! :D ça réchauffe toujours le coeur et vous êtes toujours un peu là du coup... :)**

 **Je réponds ici à (mais ça va sûrement en intéresser plus d'un):**

 **Allumeeerrlefeu** : Merci pour ta review déjà^^ pour des Solangelo à suivre et bien cela dépendra de mon inspiration, actuellement j'ai l'intention de faire un fiction originale de ces quatres tomes (en changeant légèrement l'histoire et les noms surtout - ce qui est plus compliqué qu'on y croirait !) et sinon j'ai un Scorpius en préparation dans un coin de ma tête^^ Voilà

 **Alors oui, le nom de ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup à une certaine chanson dans un certain Disney... Mais ce n'est pas aussi fleur bleue. Juste, c'est la formule qu'il me fallait pour essayer de me rapprocher des sentiments de Nico (tout s'éclairera dans un instant vous allez voir ;) ). Alors, je me réfère à Links The Sun pour la traduction de cette phrase : " _Let it go_ signifie à la fois "C'est parti" et "Que ça sorte"". **

**Ah. Et puis aussi, soyons engagé dans la lutte, chers amis, #GiveElsaagirlfried ;P**

 **Frozen Kisses :* !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 3 : Let it go**

\- Will ! Nico !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Lou accourait à leur rencontre alors qu'ils allaient grimper au self.

\- Vous tombez bien ! Je vous cherchais ! Vous avez trois minutes ?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard intrigué et répondirent en chœur :

\- Euh...Bah, ouais !

\- Parfait. Alors, voilà. J'ai un projet perso que je mettrais peut-être dans mon book pour mes écoles. Je fais une sorte de campagne qui choque le spectateur. Je veux monter la face de la société dans ce qu'elle nous oblige à être pour être intégré. Et tout ce qu'elle met sous cloche pour éviter d'en parler et faire face aux conséquences.

Will et Nico froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Attends, je crois que je suis perdu là, fit le blond. Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Par exemple, j'ai déjà fait une affiche sur l'apparence extérieure, comment la société veut qu'on soit pour être « dans les clous ». Une fille et un garçon de ma classe ont acceptés de poser pour moi. Sur une photo, elle est habillé avec un pantalon. Jusque là, rien de choquant. Mais quand c'est le garçon qui porte la robe... Là ! C'est une autre histoire ! Elles sont affichés sur le mur d'expression dans le bâtiment des Arts Appliquées pour l'instant, je recueille des avis. Vous pouvez aller les voir si vous voulez. Mais bref, vous comprenez où je veux en venir ?

\- Euuuuh...Tu... veux nous faire enfiler...des robes ? tenta Nico, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu veux pas nous les épiler les jambes tant que tu y es !? fit Will.

Lou râla et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes vraiment débiles ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes l'exemple même de ce qui choque notre société !

Nico et Will levèrent un sourcil et échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! fit-elle en claquant des doigts sous leurs nez. J'ai besoin que vous vous rouliez un patin pour une photo, bon sang !

\- Quoi !? firent-ils en chœur.

\- Non ! Lou ! Il y a des limites ! fit Nico, sur la défensive.

\- Alleeeez ! S'il vous pléééé !

\- Mais Lou ! Tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie de voir ça ! fit Will.

\- Mais vous ne serez pas tous seuls ! Il y aura un couple hétéro, bien conforme à la norme de la société, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et un couple de filles aussi ! Et on verra à peine vos visages ! Alleeeez ! Dites oui ! Dites oui ! Dites oui ! les implora-t-elle.

Les garçons eurent une brève conversation mentale par simples échanges de regards.

\- On va y réfléchir Lou, commença Will, mais...

\- Super ! Je vous aime les gars !

Elle leur colla deux bises à chacun et fila en cours d'Arts Appliqués.

\- On n'a pas dit oui ! lança Nico.

Mais c'était trop tard. La rouquine était déjà partie.

 **\- S -**

\- Mais tout le lycée va nous reconnaître ! fit Nico.

Le blond et lui était de retour dans la chambre d'internat le soir et venait d'entamer le sujet dans les escaliers.

\- Pas forcément. Regarde, les affiches de Lou sont sur le mur d'expression en Arts Appliqués c'est tout. Un grande partie du bahut n'y va jamais. On était même pas au courant.

\- Tu oublies que le bâtiment est investit par les fumeurs, peu importe la classe d'où ils viennent, qui passent par là pour aller devant de lycée. Surtout le midi ! Et ils restent posés au premier étage après ! Là où il y a le mur ! Non vraiment, Will. Je le sens pas. Il y aura des S...

\- J'en ai rien a faire d'eux, franchement. Et puis, tu l'as dit : on est les plus vieux du bahut. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?!

\- C'est un peu trop d'un coup pour moi... Laisse-moi y réfléchir, ok ? demanda Nico.

Will inspira un grand coup.

\- Ok. D'accord. On en parle plus.

Nico s'avança vers lui et passa sa main sur la joue du blond. Il se laissait pousser la barbe ces temps-ci. Et ça lui allait divinement bien, il fallait le reconnaître. De toute façon tout lui allait, à lui...

\- T'es pas fâché ? voulu s'assurer le brun.

Il redoutait toujours que Will lui fasse la scène qu'il avait faite pour le coming-out à Hazel, plus d'un an auparavant.

\- Non, t'inquiète. Je comprends.

Will fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Cecil entra à ce moment-là.

\- Wow. Pardon, les mecs, fit celui-ci en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Nan, c'est bon. Tu peux entrer, fit Will en s'écartant de Nico.

\- Je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude en fait, déclara le nouveau venu. Vous n'aviez jamais été aussi proches avant. Je veux dire, aussi **publiquement** proches. Je crois que mon cerveau était dans le déni vous concernant jusqu'à maintenant. Il va falloir remédier à ça... ça fait combien de temps déjà ?

\- Plus de deux ans, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Ouais. Effectivement. Il est temps mon petit Cecil, nota celui-ci. Allez-y, continuez. Faites ce que vous avez à faire... enfin par trop quand même.

\- Nan mais on faisait rien, hein. C'est bon. T'inquiète.

Une pensée revint traverser l'esprit de Nico. Une phrase qu'avait prononcé Lou, plutôt dans la journée.

« Vous êtes l'exemple même de ce qui choque notre société. »

Si même Cecil, leur ami, était choqué par leur couple, comment réagirait l'ensemble du lycée ?

 **\- S -**

\- Bon, j'ai bien réfléchis, fit Nico.

Lui et Will s'étaient retrouvés à une pause comme à leur habitude dans le bâtiment d'Arts Appliqués. Le blond le fixait intensément, attendant sa réponse, le cœur battant.

\- Je suis d'accord, lâcha Nico. Pour cette fichue photo.

Le visage de Will s'illumina. Il lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse et l'embrassa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais prévenir Lou ! s'écria le blond, qui partit en trombe vers une salle de classe ouverte.

Nico regretta immédiatement d'avoir accepté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, bon sang !?

Un regain de confiance en les autres et leur ouverture d'esprit ? Impossible.

Une envie de découvrir la tête choquée de tout le bahut ? Peut-être bien, oui.

Ne plus avoir à se cacher ? Hum... C'était tellement tentant...

Le blond revint avec la rouquine, tous deux souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Retrouvez-moi après le dîner devant le bâtiment ! lança la rouquine visiblement heureuse.

Nico ne pu esquisser qu'un sourire anxieux.

Le reste de sa journée se passa en mode stress. Plus l'heure approchait, plus il était mal. Il regrettait vraiment sa décision.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

L'heure du dîner arriva fatalement.

Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il pensa à toutes ses têtes qui bientôt se tourneraient sur son chemin, le fixeraient. Tout ce qu'on lui balancerait à la gueule dans les couloirs.

Tout ça lui nouait l'estomac.

Non. Visiblement il n'était pas prêt.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus revenir sur sa position.

\- Hey, fit doucement Will à table en se penchant vers lui, lui caressant la main. Ça va ? Ton cerveau tergiverse pour toute à l'heure ?

Nico hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ça ira. Ne t'en fait pas. On est tous les deux.

Will esquissa un sourire réconfortant. Ils se levèrent de table quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vous y allez ? demanda Reyna. Je vous suis.

\- Ok. Mais... commença Nico gêné. On remonte pas tout de suite à l'internat. On a un... un truc à faire avant...

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de l'un à l'autre.

\- Oh. Je vois. Pas de soucis, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Nico rougit jusqu'à ses racines de cheveux.

\- Non, c'est pas... Enfin, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il.

\- Nan mais, aucun soucis ! Vous êtes grands. Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Allez ! A plus tard !

Et elle les planta là avec un grand sourire.

Will glissa sa main dans celle de Nico et l'amena à l'extérieur du self, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

\- T'es trop mignon quand tu es gêné. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est le cas.

Nico rougit encore, déstabilisé par le compliment.

Will rit et l'embrassa sur sa joue en feu.

Ils retrouvèrent Lou sur la pelouse devant le bâtiment. Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Visiblement, elle n'attendait qu'eux. Son appareil photo étaient déjà en place.

\- La lumière est parfaite ce soir !

Effectivement. Le soleil se couchait, rougeoyant. C'était romantique à souhait. Su-per.

\- Bon alors vous vous mettez par là, indiqua la rouquine.

Ils tachèrent d'obéir.

\- Un peu à droite... indiqua le maître. Nico tourne toi un peu plus vers moi.

\- C'est vraiment obligé ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sentait le stress peser dans son ventre. Où est-ce qu'il était allé trouver le courage d'embrasser Will le jour de la rentrée et devant tout le monde ?

En fait, il s'était dit que tout le monde serait trop occupé à se retrouver pour les regarder. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Mais là, c'était diff...

Sans prévenir, Will l'avait embrassé. Et Nico s'était figé de surprise.

\- Non, ça va pas, fit la rouquine. Nico t'a l'air effrayé. On recommence...Tiens, voilà que je me mets à parler comme mon prof maintenant...

Nico souffla un grand coup.

\- Ça va ? demanda Will, visiblement inquiet.

\- Oui... Non en fait. Juste deux secondes.

Et il s'enfuit ruminer et faire les cent pas derrière le bâtiment.

\- Aller. Aller! C'est pas compliqué, putain, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il respira longuement et souffla, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, en marchant dans l'herbe.

Finalement, il s'assit à côté de l'escalier extérieur, adossé à une baie vitrée et ferma les yeux. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient. C'était pas un peu excessif comme réaction, hein le cerveau ?

C'était juste une photo. Un truc tout bête pour aider Lou dans ses projets personnels pour ses écoles. Il pouvait bien affronter le regard des autres pour une amie, non ?

Il souffla un grand coup.

\- Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, tu sais, fit une voix grave, posée.

Nico rouvrit les yeux. Will l'avait rejoint et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- C'est pas que je veux pas, répondit Nico. Mais c'est que...

Il inspira, avant de poursuivre.

\- Ça me stresse. Tu vois, j'arrête pas d'imaginer que tout le monde va voir cette fichue photo et... Je les entends déjà... Tous. Comme les types devant le lycée. L'année dernière...

Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Puis après je me dis que le Directeur la verra, qu'il nous reconnaîtra, qu'il nous collera, que du coup mon Oncle sera au courant. Et pas de la meilleur manière qui soit...

Nico souffla. Mine de rien, avoir extériorisé tout ça, lui avait fait un peu de bien. Il sentit Will glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Il y eu un petit silence reposant avant que le blond ne réponde.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur, tu sais. Pas mal des gars de ma classe vont fumer et passent par le bâtiments des Arts Appliqués. Je me dis qu'ils vont forcément tomber sur cette affiche à un moment donné et que là... J'ose même pas imaginer. Des fois, je les entends s'insulter entre eux de « pédé » ou de «tarlouze», mais même si ça se veut amical et pas vraiment pensé, tu vois, ça me fait toujours mal d'entendre ça dit comme une insulte. Je me dis que si ça se trouve, au font, ils le pensent vraiment. Alors, je l'admets, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont dire.

Nico laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et caressa le dos de sa main du pouce. Il resta là quelques secondes avant de lever la tête vers Will. Celui-ci le regardait et lui sourit. Nico lui rendit son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Pour Lou ? demanda le brun.

Will fixa un point derrière lui, en hauteur.

\- On fait comme si on était des pingouins sur le banquise, des panthères des neiges, ou n'importe quels oiseaux rares : on fait comme si on avait pas vu qu'elle nous observait depuis l'escalier extérieur.

Nico sourit de plus belle et jeta un bref regard à la rouquine que Will avait aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre...

\- Haters gonna hate.

Là-dessus, il se redressa et posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Will.

Ils entendirent le déclic de l'appareil et sourirent. De concert, ils levèrent leur majeur à la photographe.

Un nouveau déclic se fit entendre alors que la rouquine lâchait un rire.

\- Les pingouins ne font pas ça ! leur cria-t-elle. Mais elle est parfaite !

Will et Nico se séparèrent en rigolant.

\- Ramène tes fesses d'artiste du dimanche et montre nous ça ! lui cria Nico.

Elle gambada jusqu'à eux, ravie, et s'assit à son tour.

Effectivement, elles n'étaient pas mal du tout. Lou en avait même prit plus, il y en avait depuis qu'ils arrivaient du self, main dans la main. Et elle avait même capté le moment où Will déposait un baiser sur la joue de Nico.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là, plutôt que le baiser. Elle est plus douce avec la lumière du soleil du soir qui vous éclaire. Quoique celle où vous êtes en mode « On vous emmerde, on est heureux. » est cool et doublement provocante. Je verrais laquelle va mieux avec les autres...

\- Tu les as !? demanda Will, plein d'espoir. Les photos des autres ? Montre !

\- Vous les verrez sur l'affiche comme tout le monde !

\- Mais Looouuu !

\- Non, patience ! Je vais d'ailleurs aller la faire tout de suite, je l'imprimerais demain. Rendez-vous à 10h pour l'avant-première avec les deux autres couples. Allez ! Je vous laisse ! Bisous !

Nico et Will restèrent un peu sur place, jusqu'à l'heure de l'étude.

\- Alors, ça y est. Demain on sort du placard ? fit Will dans l'escalier en montant.

\- Ouais, soupira Nico. Adieu la tranquillité... L'année du bac en plus...

 **\- S -**

Le lendemain, Nico s'était réveillé avec la boule au ventre. Il l'avait gardé jusqu'à 10h. A la sonnerie, il avait filé en Arts Appliqués, Reyna essayant de suivre le rythme. Lou l'avait mise au courant pour son affiche et elle tenait à être là aussi à l'avant première.

Nico et la brune retrouvèrent Lou assez facilement. Elle attendait avec trois filles et un garçon.

\- Salut, Reyna !

\- Salut !

\- Bon, plus qu'un et on sera au complet.

Nico détailla un peu plus les gens en face de lui. Il avait déjà croisé deux des filles avant, l'autre était en Arts Appliqués, quant au garçon... Il eut un moment de stress intense.

Il connaissait le type. Il était un des S de la classe de Will. Ils avaient mangé à la même table quelques soirs.

Le blond n'allait pas tarder en plus. Il fut pris d'une envie d'aller trouver Will et de l'emmener loin d'ici.

Mais le blond passa la porte à ce moment-là.

Il adressa un grand sourire à Nico. Et se figea en voyant l'autre gars.

Nico lui envoya un regard perdu et complètement affolé. Mais Will se comporta en adulte et vient vers eux, normalement.

\- Aaah ! Enfin ! fit Lou. On est au complet. Que je vous présente to...

\- Will ? fit le gars de sa classe, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Comme toi, Sherman. J'aide une amie.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?! s'exclama Lou.

\- On est en S ensemble, Lou, lâcha Will.

La détresse se lut dans le regard de la rouquine. Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant et en était désolée. Vraiment désolée.

\- Bref, les présentation tu disais. Moi c'est Will, je suis en S donc.

Will prit un grande inspiration et glissa sa main dans celle de Nico qui sursauta tellement il était stressé.

\- Et lui c'est Nico, lâcha le blond.

\- Je suis en L, fit le brun, la voix un peu faiblarde.

Un léger malaise s'installa.

\- Bon, alors moi c'est Laurel, fit une des filles, celle à la peau métissée. Et ça c'est Billie.

Elles sourient aux deux garçons qui se sentirent un peu mieux sur le moment.

\- Et moi c'est Miranda, je suis en Art, comme Lou. Et donc voici, Sherman.

Celui-ci fixait Will et Nico et ses derniers en étaient mal à l'aise.

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Bon, regardons cette affiche, lança Lou pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle la déplia et les trois photos apparurent, les unes en dessous des autres. D'abord Billie et Laurel, puis Sherman et Miranda en enfin Will et Nico. Lou avait finalement opté pour la provocation concernant la dernière photo. Il y avait un gros titre en gras au-dessus de tout ça : « **Les Grecs et les Romains l'avaient compris et c'était il y a deux milles ans, les gars !** », suivit d'un texte en plus petit :

« _Celui qui aime la beauté humaine sera favorablement et équitablement disposé envers les deux sexes. Plutarque_ »

\- Elle est vachement cool, Lou ! fit Billie.

\- Grave ! renchérit sa copine. La dernière photo ponctue tellement bien ! Bravo, les gars !

Ceux-ci la remercièrent poliment.

\- Je vais l'accrocher à l'étage, fit la rouquine.

\- On te suit !

Les filles coururent sur ses talons laissant les garçons entre eux en moment.

\- Mec, commença Sherman à l'intention de son camarade de classe. Je pensais pas que...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, Sherman ? Je suis le même que d'habitude.

Will était sur la défensive. Nico serra sa main pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

\- Oui, oui...fit Sherman.

Un silence gênant se fit.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que... ? commença le S.

\- Ça fera trois ans à la fin de l'année, répondit Nico, le plus calme possible.

Il sentait malgré lui, que Sherman avait du mal à réaliser.

La cloche sonna.

Will se tourna vers Nico. Le brun hésitait à l'embrasser devant son camarade de classe.

Sherman eu de la présence d'esprit et glissa avant de s'éclipser :

\- J'y vais moi.

Nico déposa un smack sur les lèvres de Will pour être sûr de d'avoir fait fuir l'autre S.

\- Quelle poisse ! fit le blond quand l'autre fut partit.

\- Ça va aller, le réconforta Nico.

\- C'est sûr, c'est pas le plus fermé d'esprit de la classe mais si on avait pu éviter j'aurai préféré... Je le sens mal, je le sens mal...

\- Non, non, non, tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bien. Il a pas trop mal réagit. C'est positif.

Will tordit du bec et embrassa rapidement Nico.

\- Je te retrouve à midi, fit-il, un peu sec.

Nico le rattrapa par son col avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en aller et plaqua un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'envoie un message avant si ça va pas.

\- Ouais.

Will fila. Il sentit le regard de Sherman sur lui le reste de la matinée.


	6. LEÇON 4 : A Nightmare before Chrismas ?

**Merci à tous et à toutes pou vos reviews encore une fois ! :D**

 **Je réponds ici à Jasen : **

Je te remercie d'abord pour tous ces compliments *^^* je vois que tu prends le temps d'écrire au moins une review à chaque chapitre et je suis enchantée de voir avec quelle dévotion tu attends mes écrits XD en vrai ça fait vraiment plaisir^^ Alors merci merci merciiiii ! :D

 **Sur ce, voilà la suite : un peu de grabuge dans ce monde de brutes !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON 4 : A Nightmare before Chrismas ?**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accrochage de l'affiche.

Le temps que beaucoup d'élèves la voient. Et même certains professeurs. En particuliers ceux d'Arts Appliqués. Ils en avaient parlés dans la salle des profs à ce qu'il se disait. Il avait été question de la faire retirer pour « ne pas heurter la sensibilité » mais le problème c'est qu'elle était sur le mur d'expression. Et les élèves d'Arts Appliqués avaient bataillé sévère pour avoir ces 4m² de liberté.

Elle avait fait jaser cette affiche, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lou en souriait intérieurement. Ça se voyait, elle était fière. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Faire parler. Pour désamorcer la pression sous-jacente, pour crever l'abcès. Qu'enfin on parle VRAIMENT des questions et des problèmes de société plutôt que de les enterrer en les faisant croire résolus à tout jamais.

Chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait de cette affiche, c'était ça le truc, et ça lui permettait d'en discuter autour de lui, d'échanger des points de vue différents et, avec un peu de chance, faire évoluer les mentalités. Sa devise pouvait se résumer ainsi : parlez pour évoluer (bande de snargaloufs !)

Le truc c'est que maintenant la situation de Will et Nico avait changé au sein de l'école.

Dans le cas de Billie et Laurel, elles avaient fait savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble et qu'elles avaient juste accepté d'aider Lou. Bizarrement, on sembla les oublier sur-le-champ...

Will et Nico n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit des filles sur le moment.

Si seulement...

La fois où une fille de la classe de Nico était venue le voir en début d'un cours en lui montrant une photo de l'affiche sur son portable, il s'était sentit obligé de dire la vérité :

\- Est-ce-que c'est toi là ? avait-elle demandé.

Nico avait déglutit avec difficulté. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner follement et il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Il avait cherché du regard le soutient de Reyna mais elle ne pouvait pas lui être d'une grande aide là. Premièrement, ce n'était pas à elle de répondre à sa place et deuxièmement, elle feuilletait inlassablement son livre de philo.

\- Heu... Heu... Oui... avait-t-il alors lâché sous la pression.

Le fille en face de lui, lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je le savais ! Mes amies avaient pariés que non. J'ai gagné ! En tout cas, c'est cool que tu fasses ton coming out, c'est très courageux de ta part. J'aurais jamais osé à ta place !

 _« J'ai jamais vraiment voulu tu sais ! »_ fit Nico intérieurement.

Il se contenta d'un sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, ben salut !

Elle retourna vers ses amies et annonça fièrement sa victoire. Nico entendit très bien les protestations : les amies de cette fille formaient la moitié de la classe. Gé-nial.

Il se sentait fiévreux et il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Dis-moi pas que j'ai dis ça ! ...Non. J'ai pas dis ça. Je l'ai pas dit. Personne n'est venu ne demander ça et je n'ai pas répondu ce que je crois, fit Nico en essayant d'être calme.

\- Si. Tu l'as dit, mon pote, répondit nonchalamment Reyna à côté de lui.

Nico fit volte-face vers elle.

\- Tu es vraiment une amie horrible.

\- Je sais. Mais au moins je ne te mens pas, fit-elle avec un grand sourire forcé.

Nico jeta un œil aux autres filles de sa classe. Elles lui lançait des petits regards comme si elle essayait de percer sa coquille, de voir jusqu'à sa moelle pour trouver... Quoi d'abord ? Des indices qui laisserait transparaître qui confirmait qu'il était « de l'autre bord » ? Ou pire, s'il _l'avait déjà fait_ ?

Nico se sentait nu tout à coup et il n'aimait pas ça. Il remua sur sa chaise et détourna le regard, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Mme Love entra à ce moment là et le cour commença, mais Nico n'était pas débarrassé de cette cible rouge sur son front.

Et les amies de la fille virent le voir à la fin du cour.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?!

\- Et c'est qui ton petit-copain ?

Oui, le blond avait du bol. On ne le voyait pas vraiment bien sur la photo. Il était de dos, le veinard.

Nico gardait le silence. Reyna se chargea d'elles, laissant le brun filer en vitesse.

\- Mesdemoiselles, votre impolitesse n'a d'égal que votre stupidité. Il s'agit de vie privée. Et par privée j'entends qu'il ne vous appartient pas d'en connaître les détails. Au revoir.

Elle les bouscula pour sortir de la salle et les filles lui lancèrent des regards indignés.

La brune retrouva Nico qui passa le reste de sa journée avec la boule au ventre et à fuir les endroits trop fréquentés.

Le dîner du soir fut une épreuve.

Bien plus de monde semblait être au courant – éternel mystère féminin : comment font-elles pour faire voyager l'information plus vite que n'importe quelle machine au monde ?

Résultat, le brun sentait les regards sur lui. Et quand Will passa la porte de la salle à sa suite, il sentit le monde se figer autour de lui. Les soupçons commencèrent à s'installer au cœur des conversations qui reprirent. Mais Will fut vite mis sur la touche. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Basket. Il ne pouvait pas...

Si seulement ces filles savaient...

C'est à ce moment là, que Nico se rendit vraiment compte de ce dont faisait allusion Reyna.

Les lettres de menaces.

Son petit-ami avait vraiment la cotte avec les filles. Il leur plaisait trop pour qu'elles sortent du déni et se rendent compte qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance...

Est-ce que ce serait vraiment comme le disait la brune quant _elles_ sauraient ?

Il inspira profondément. On en était pas encore là.

Will fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer Lou et Reyna, à leurs places habituelles. Et ils allèrent les rejoindre.

Mais Nico n'avait plus faim tout à coup.

 **\- S -**

Les jours suivants, bien qu'il se sente suivit par moment, Nico était un peu plus détendu. Il sentait que les filles de sa classe le soutiendrait si on osait ne serait-ce que le regarder d'un mauvais œil. Et ça faisait du bien de se sentir défendu, protégé. Elles n'étaient pas méchantes en fin de compte.

\- Allez ! Comment il s'appelle ? Il est d'ici ? Dis-nous !

Juste un peu... intrusives.

\- Non, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était signer son arrêt de mort. Hors de question, il n'était pas suicidaire.

\- Allez ! S'il te plaît !

Cette fois encore, c'est Reyna qui se chargea de les remettre à leur place. Elle avait le rôle de la méchante et Nico s'en réjouissait.

Il n'était plus le paria, maintenant. Et c'était reposant.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le soir, en remontant dans la chambre, il ne pu résister à demander à Will :

\- Dis-moi, t'as une idée du nombre de filles qui te courent après ?

Le blond fronça le sourcils.

\- Bah... Je dirais... J'en sais rien. Il y a un petit groupe sur les gradins qui me regarde jouer à l'entraînement de Basket, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles me...courent après, comme tu dis.

\- Elles sont combien ? demanda Nico immédiatement.

\- Je sais pas. 5 ? 10 ? J'y fais pas vraiment attention en vrai, tu sais ? Pourquoi ces questions d'ailleurs ?

\- Il faut que je fasse mon testament, lâcha Nico en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu comprends pas ! reprit Nico, paniqué. Quand elles sauront toutes pour toi...et moi, elles vont être tellement... ! Je vais être le rempart qui les empêche d'être avec LE beau gars, capitaine de l'équipe, futur mari parfait, et tout ce que tu veux comme fantasme d'adolescente ! Elles vont me tuer, c'est sûr !

Will écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que je ferais un mari parfait ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Nico ouvrit la bouche, hébété. C'était tout ce que le blond avait retenu ?

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait sortit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. Il rougit et balbutia.

\- Oui ! Je veux dire : non ! … Peut-être ?

Will lui sourit. Mais Nico avait retrouvé son sang-froid.

\- M'enfin c'est pas la question ! Ma tête va être mise à prix !

Le brun se précipita à la fenêtre et baissa le rideau. Il avait les jambes qui commençaient à trembler.

\- Plus jamais je ne sors de cette chambre. Plus jamais !

Il alla pour traverser la pièce et fermer la porte à clé, mais Will le retint au vol.

\- Du calme. Elles ne te feront rien. Tu le sais.

\- On a aucune idée de ce qu'elle peuvent faire ! Les filles c'est comme les Mogwai : il suffit que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour qu'elles se transforment en Gremlins !

Will éclata de rire et attrapa les poignets de Nico pour qu'il le regarde dans le yeux.

\- Hey. Je serais là, ok ? Et si elles tentent quoique ce soit, je... Ils font quoi dans le film pour les faire redevenir Mogwai déjà ?

\- Euh... Je sais plus ! Arrête ! Tu me stresses !

\- Ok, ok ! Ecoute, on va dire que je saurais leur faire entendre raison. Elles m'écouteront moi, tu crois pas ?

Nico tordit du bec. Will reprit en soupirant à moitié :

\- Et s'il le faut, on fera un massacre, ok ? Et techniquement, c'est de la légitime défense si elles t'attaquent en premier.

\- Murder Husbands.

Un sourire écorna les lèvres de Will.

\- C'est moi ou ça fait deux fois que tu sous entends que je pourrais être ton mari ?

\- Mais naaan ! C'est juste un référence à la série _Hannibal_!

\- Je sais, dinosaurus tête de mulus !

Et le blond l'embrassa.

\- Mais je note ce que ton inconscient essaye de me dire, murmura ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil.

Et Nico leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié en train de sourire. Il se rendit compte que le baiser de Will l'avait incroyablement calmé. C'était magique quand même...A noter : en cas de crise de panique, avoir un petit-ami sous la main, c'est bien.

 **\- S -**

Bon, évidemment, la vérité à fini par éclater au grand jour.

C'est vrai que, quand on sait où chercher, un terminal L, officiellement gay, qui rejoint un term S à l'heure de midi, étrangement blond comme le type qu'on le voit embrasser sur un certaine affiche, c'est suspect.

Donc, on a fini par poser des questions à Will a son tour. C'est un de ses camarades de classe qui s'en était chargé a une récrée entre deux heures de maths. Et où le prof était partit, évidemment.

\- Hé mec ? Je sais pas si tu sais, mais il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui courent sur toi en ce moment. Il paraît que tu serais... Tu vois quoi.

Le type lança un coup d'œil à Cecil, assis à côté de Will, comme si il était mal à l'aise de parler devant une tierce personne.

\- Nan, mais vas-y, le rassura Will, sachant parfaitement où l'autre voulait en venir. Exprime-toi librement. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire sur moi ?

L'autre regarda un nouvelle fois Cecil, encore plus mal à l'aise que celui-ci l'écoute attentivement. D'autres personnes de la classe s'étaient tues, et elles aussi écoutaient leur petite conversation.

Le type se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- Les gars et moi, on te soutient, hein. T'es capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, délégué de notre classe et tout... mais...d'autres personnes disent... Enfin, il y a une rumeur qui dit que, tu sais... tu serais pédé quoi.

Will tiqua et échangea un regard avec Cecil. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit signe de répondre.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à tous ceux de la classe qui l'écoutaient.

\- Alors. Premièrement, être ou ne pas être capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, c'est comme être ou ne pas être délégué : ça n'a rien à voir avec mon orientation sexuelle. Parce-que c'est bien ce dont on parle là, non ? Vous voulez savoir si je suis comme la rumeur le prétend, c'est bien ça ? Si je suis « pédé ». Alors je vous rassure là dessus : non, me taper des enfants n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Par contre je suis «gay », ça oui.

Il y eut un silence de mort, mais Will enchaîna :

\- Entendons nous bien là-dessus. Je l'étais avant qu'on ait cette discussion et ça ne vous posait aucun problème, il me semble. De le savoir ou de ne pas le savoir, ne devrait pas faire de différence pour vous.

\- Ouais mais maintenant on... commença le type en face de Will.

\- Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Je suis exactement le même qu'avant. Je ne suis pas pestiféré, et ce n'est pas non plus une maladie contagieuse. Je suis le même. Vous savez juste _ça_ , c'est tout. Et honnêtement c'est rien. Et je vous vois venir, messieurs. Alors je tiens a remettre les pendules à l'heure : je suis en couple depuis plus de deux ans et je suis fidèle, ok ? Et non, je ne vous... !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le prof de maths.

\- … mate pas dans les vestiaires... termina Will, plus doucement et soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire, Mr Solace, fit le professeur qui quittait son bob de pêche. Quelle évolution de la société, dites-moi ! A votre âge c'est ce que je faisais, moi... En plus le vestiaire des filles était juste en face du notre.

 _C'est à dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment question du vestiaires de filles. Mais bon..._

\- Monsieur ! fit quelqu'un dans la salle.

\- Et ben quoi ? J'ai été jeune moi aussi ! Mais allez ! On reprend le cours. Ellis, laisse ton délégué tranquille et retourne à ta place.

Le garçon obéit.

\- Tu t'en ait bien sortit, je dirais, glissa Cecil à l'oreille du blond.

\- Merci, man, souffla Will.

Mais en vérité, les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que ça.

\- Hé ! Cecil ?! lança Ellis en sortant de la salle à la fin du cours.

L'interpellé fit volte-face.

\- Tu manges au self ?

\- Comme tout les midis, mec. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dit de manger avec nous ?

Will à côté se figea. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Cecil le laisse tomber pour rejoindre le reste de la classe. Pour la première fois, le blond avait peur de perdre un ami.

\- C'est gentil les mecs, mais s'il y a moi, il y a Will aussi.

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Will. En face, les gars les fixèrent à tour de rôle. Will n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi ils pensaient.

\- Ah... ça va être difficile de trouver de la place pour autant de monde... A plus alors !

Et Ellis partit dans la direction opposée où allait les deux garçons.

\- C'est sûr. Une personne de plus à caser c'est vachement compliqué, fit remarquer Cecil à voix haute.

Lui et le blond prirent le chemin du self à leur tour.

\- Merci beaucoup, mec. Pour ce que t'as fait là, lâcha Will.

\- Bah, t'es mon pote. Je vais pas te laisser pour eux !

\- C'est drôle, je les pensais aussi mes potes...

\- T'inquiète ! fit Cecil, accompagné d'une tape dans l'épaule du blond. Ils se feront à l'idée. Comme moi ! Bon, Lou m'a bien ouvert l'esprit aussi, je dois l'avouer. Mais bon, sincèrement, ton speech tout à l'heure était super ! Il faut juste qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à leur cerveau, c'est tout.

Will sourit à son ami. Et Cecil passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- En parlant de ça, c'est vrai que tu mates pas dans les vestiaires de sport ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- Genre même pas un peu ?! Un tout petit, riquiqui peu ?

Will tordit du bec. Puis lâcha :

\- Bon ok. Ça m'est arrivé. Un peu.

Cecil rigola et le blond ajouta :

\- Mais tu serais étonné de savoir que je n'ai pas zieuté QUE dans notre vestiaire !

\- Naaaaan ! Sans déc ?!

Will lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et je te rappelle qu'il n'y pas le physique qui entre en jeu.

\- Sinon, tu sortirais avec Drew Tanaka ! se moqua Cecil.

Will lui envoya un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

\- Mais tu préfères les italiens bruns intellos rebelles, je sais ! corrigea Cecil sous la contrainte.

\- Un seul en vérité.

Cecil leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sans dec', un jour faudra me dire ce que tu lui trouves.

\- C'est un tout, Cecil. Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, il faudra t'y faire. On tombe amoureux d'une personne avant tout. Et peut importe le corps qu'elle a. Pour ma part, j'aime qui il est... Il est... incroyable. Je crois qu'il l'ignore lui-même en vrai. Mais c'est vrai. Il est intelligent, gentil, attentionné, blagueur, délicat, beau, doux et j'ai vraiment l'impression de compter pour lui. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de voir ça dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Crois-moi, je sais, mec...

Le blond leva un sourcil et changea légèrement de sujet.

\- Bon... Et toi, sinon ? Comment ça va avec...eeeuh... ?

\- On a rompu au retour des vacances de la Toussaint. Mais moi ça va.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je crois que je ne tenais pas à elle autant que ça, au final...par rapport à Lou, je veux dire... Et puis elle n'était pas du bahut et les relations à distance, c'est pas pour moi...

\- On est loin de la Catastrophe Lou, alors.

\- Oui, bon, allons retrouver l'homme de ta vie !

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! fit Will en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ils avaient donc retrouvé Nico, accompagné de Reyna au self. Et cela avait accéléré la vitesse de circulation de l'information concernant son homosexualité.

Et contre toute attente, sa cotte avait sensiblement changé auprès des filles.

Complètement en fait.

Alors qu'il avait retrouvé Nico sur un des bancs extérieurs au bâtiment des Arts Appliqués, un petit groupe de filles de sa classe étaient venues à leur rencontre.

\- On peut te déranger trois secondes, Will ? demanda l'une d'elle.

\- Allez-y, de toute façon c'est déjà fait, soupira le blond qui n'avait aucune envie de dilapider son temps avec Nico de cette façon.

Elles échangèrent des regards et gloussèrent.

\- On voulait savoir si tu viendrais avec nous faire les boutiques avant Noël.

Will écarquilla les yeux et il entendit Nico pouffer à côté de lui. Le blond répondit immédiatement sous l'impulsion :

\- Mais c'est pas parce-que je suis gay que j'aime faire les boutiques ! C'est quoi ces clichés encore?! Et d'ailleurs je déteste ça ! Je déteste piétiner pendant des heures, être collé au gens et faire la queue pendant un après-midi entier!

Les filles en face de lui étaient sous le choc.

\- Pas la peine d'être méchant, fit l'une d'elles.

Et elles firent toutes demi-tour.

Will souffla pour évacuer la colère. A côté de lui, Nico prit la parole encore un léger sourire au lèvres.

\- Je rêve, ou elles m'ont carrément ignorées ? Mais, peu importe, c'était quoi cette crise d'ado que tu nous as faite, là ?

\- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui fait de moi un homme, comme si on m'avait émasculé ou dépossédé de mes couilles !

Nico fut positivement étonné devant la grossièreté dont faisait preuve Will pour une fois. Mais le blond continua à évacuer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Mais je te jure ! Certains gars me regardent comme si j'allais leur sauter dessus, les types de ma classe se sont éloignés comme si j'étais un lépreux ou je sais pas, et dans les vestiaires je ne t'en parle même pas ! En plus, ça jase parce-que je suis dans la même piaule que toi ! Et pour coroner le tout, les filles me prennent pour une peluche !

\- Remets les choses en place, suggéra Nico. Comme avec Leo. En tant que délégué, tu dois pouvoir montrer que tu es le même. Que tu ne t'es pas transformé en monstre pendant la nuit. Ou en chat qui vomit des arc-en-ciel. Ou en licorne pailletée...

\- J'ai vraiment une tête de licorne pailleté ? grogna Will.

\- Nan ! rigola Nico.

Will lui fit un grand sourire et caressa sa joue.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai. Et que je t'aime.

Nico embrassa la main du blond.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais leur préparer un petit speech à la rentrée des vacances, histoire de poser les bases...

Nico lui fit un grand sourire, fier.


	7. LEÇON 5 : L'ouverture d'esprit n'est pas

**Alors, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! ça m'a fait tellemen chaud au coeur de les voir ! Vous pouvez pas savoir ! :D**

 **Je réponds ici à ceux qui ne se sont pas (ou ont pas pu s'identifier) :**

 **Jasen :** Merci ! :D Et oui ça me fait plaisir de lire tes reviews, surtout qu'elles sont super engouragantes et pleines de joie (avec un poilichon de frustrtion;) ) ! :D

 **L'Empaleuse/MaitresseBlackBook :** Waoh ! Trois reviews ! TROIS ! Merci Merci Merci ! XD Pour aimer ce que j'écris, me relire, rerelire, rererelire,rerererelire... et m'encourager (j'étais en mode "ooowwww" *O* en lisant ta dernière review et j'accepte le calin au fait) ! Pour continuer d'écrire compte là dessus ! Je suis actuellement entrain de mettre cette fanfic en fiction originale (en changeant légèrement l'intrigue et le nom des perso) :) J'ai essayer de te trouver sous le pseudo MaitresseBlackBook (avec les majuscules !) mais je n'ai pas réussi :'(... Tu n'aurais pas le nom d'une de tes fanfictions à me donner plutôt... voir si ça marche mieux... Pour le titre tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne les fantômes ("Fantômes hurlant", "Fantômes silencieux" et en gros "Fantômes s'éveillant"...) à l'exeption que "with" veut dire "avec" et qu'il s'agit de "without" ici, qui veut dire "sans" ;) Ainsi donc ce denier tome s'appelle "Sans Fantôme". Et tu oui, VIVE LE SOLANGELO !

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON 5 : L'ouverture d'esprit n'est pas une fracture du crâne.**

Le traditionnel bal avant les vacances de Noël avait eu lieu, et cette année ils avaient fait fort.

Le thème était : les personnages de fictions.

\- Et j'ai même pas eu à mettre mon grain de sel ! s'exclama Lou en découvrant l'affiche dans le foyer. C'est parfait ! Ça va être GE-NIAL !

Pour elle peut-être. Pour le reste du monde, il fallait un costume faisable en deux semaines et demi. Et donc accessoirement un personnage.

\- On fait un truc ensemble ? proposa Will à Nico en partant en cours alors que la rouquine allait de son côté.

\- T'as une idée ?

\- Nope.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Lou à l'air tellement inspirée ! Je sais pas comment elle fait !

\- On a qu'à lui demander des idées au pire...

Il pesèrent le pour et le contre dans un échange de regards. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent à l'heure du repas.

\- Hum... Difficile... Très difficile... Je vois... Harry Potter, vous pouvez incarner un ship. Genre le Drarry. Ou le Scorbus. Eux c'est plus simple, ils ont pas de faciès filmographiques... Oh ! Game of Thrones ! Doit forcément y avoir un perso qui vous ressemble...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Reyna. Hum... Renly Baratheon et Loras Tyrell ?!

\- Ah ah. Très drôle, fit Nico. Continue, Lou.

\- Après, vous pouvez transposer un personnage dans le sexe opposé... OU alors !

Will, Nico et Reyna se rapprochèrent instinctivement de la rouquine.

\- Un remake d'un dessin animé. Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée là ! Je vous la dirais après le repas. Il y a des oreilles qui traînent, là...

\- Méééé ! protesta Reyna.

\- Patience ! Tu sauras dans deux semaines ! Et ça te fera la surprise à toi aussi !

 **\- S -**

Le fait est que le soir du jour J, Nico et Will arrivèrent au bras l'un de l'autre dans des costumes inspirés des Princes Disney. Lou les aperçut au loin et fit signe à Reyna qui porta une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité. Les deux filles virent à eux. La rouquine était Leeloo du _Cinquième Élément_ – elle avait d'ailleurs considérablement raccourci ses cheveux pour l'occasion – et la brune ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sarah Connor dans le deuxième opus de _Terminator_.

\- Pour tout t'expliquer, ma chère Reyna, commença Will. Notre Lou ici présente à une nouvelle idée d'affiche.

\- Et ça va s'appeler, fit la rouquine avec le ton le plus solennel qui soit : **Ouverture d'esprit dès le plus jeune âge, ça doit commencer.** Ou **Mesdemoiselles, le Prince Charmant est déjà pris, ne le cherchez pas.**

\- Vous allez encore vous embrasser ? Habillés comme ça ?! demanda Reyna.

Les deux garçons et Lou lui firent un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Mais noooon... fit Reyna hilare. Je veux voir ça !

\- Et attends ! Moana et Elsa doivent arriver !

\- Haha ! Vous allez briser tellement d'enfances !

\- Mais c'est le but, très chère !

La soirée commença au gymnase et le petit groupe retrouva les Princesses. C'était toujours Billie et Laurel. Cette dernière avait légèrement défrisé ses cheveux, et accentué son regard d'un trait eyeliner. Billie, quant à elle, avait des traits asiatiques d'origine mais le maquillage qu'elle portait ce soir avec ses lentilles de couleur lui agrandissait le regard et sa perruque blonde tressée parlait d'elle même, faisant de la jeune fille la plus méconnaissables des deux.

\- Bon, on va prendre la photo maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas, lança Lou. Comme ça, on sera libre d'abîmer notre coiffure après !

\- Ça marche ! firent les filles en chœur. On se met où, chef ?

\- J'avais pensé pour vous un banc. Qu'on refasse la scène du baiser de Blanche-Neige. Billie, t'as pensé à prendre une pomme au self tout à l'heure ?

\- Yes, Sir !

\- Parfait ! Allez-y !

Les filles se mirent en place et Lou enchaîna quelques prises. Les autres élèves passaient un peu plus loin en allant vers le Gymnase et jetaient des regards intrigué vers ici.

Un groupe de garçons siffla les filles qui s'embrassaient et de concert elles leurs firent un doigt d'honneur. Lou prit la photo au bon moment.

\- Hé ! C'est copyright, ça ! fit Nico.

\- Vous êtes de bons sujets d'inspiration, répondit Laurel avec un sourire à leur intention, toujours penchée au-dessus de Billie.

\- Et puis t'inquiète, glissa Lou à Nico. je ne choisirais pas celle-là de toute manière. Je veux un truc plus calme, plus Disney que ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas : vous êtes et vous resterez les « _Be your self. Like what you like. Fuck everyone else._ ». Allez, à vous d'ailleurs les BYSL...enfin bref on a comprit. On va aller vers les marches du préau, pour vous.

Les garçons partirent en avant pendant que les deux filles se relevaient et rejoignaient Lou derrière l'objectif.

\- Attends, fit Nico. Mon lacet s'est défait. Je perds ma godasse.

\- STOP ! cria soudainement la rouquine. ON NE BOUGE PLUS !

Les garçons se figèrent instantanément.

\- Will ! appela la rouquine.

\- J'ai compris, chef !

Le blond revint à grand pas vers Nico.

\- Attends. Quoi ? Je comprends rien, là !

Will lui fit un grand sourire et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Nico eu une illumination en comprenant ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Nan, mais t'es pas sérieuse, Lou ! fit Nico en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est cliché au possible, ça !

\- C'est le monde merveilleux et pailleté de Disney, mon chaton ! répondit Lou. Maintenant, regarde Will.

\- Mais... !

\- Regarde Will, j'ai dis ! le coupa-t-elle.

Nico s'exécuta de bonne grâce en tordant du bec.

\- Will relève la tête, indiqua Lou. Regarde les yeux de Nico quand tu remets sa chaussure et que tu refais ses lacets.

Le blond s'exécuta et adressa un grand sourire à Nico.

Nico fut gêné de voir Will agenouillé devant lui... ça le fit repenser à la fois où ils avaient parlé de mariage, dans la chambre d'internat quand il piquait une crise de panique. Et à la fin de l'année dernière quand il avait rencontré Naomi Solace, la mère de Will. Là aussi, ils avaient abordé ce sujet...

Peut-être qu'un jour...Will serait agenouillé devant lui de la même façon mais que cette fois-là, il ne ferait pas ses lacets...

Il plongea dans le regard azuré du blond et se mordilla la lèvre, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si le blond faisait _ça_...

Le déclic caractéristique de l'appareil mis fin à sa réflexion.

\- C'était parfait ! fit Laurel. Vous étiez troooop... Je sais pas... Ailleurs. Dans votre bulle.

\- C'était intense et doux à la fois, renchérit Lou. Magnifique !

Will se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es en train de dire, fit Nico, qu'on a les carra-design pour être dans un Disney !?

Will posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que c'est un compliment, tu sais, fit-il.

\- Refaites-le, fit Lou.

\- De quoi ? La photo de la chaussure ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était _parfaite_!? s'indigna Nico.

\- Non non ! Pas elle ! Le baiser que vous venez d'échanger là ! Will tu avais tes mains sur ses hanches. On va voir ce que ça donne.

\- Comme ça ? fit le blond. Tu sais, c'était spontané...

\- Justement. Il me faut plus de spontanéité...

\- Et bien en voilà ! fit Nico, qui attrapa la tête du blond et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nouveau déclic de l'appareil photo.

Mais ça n'arrêta pas Will et Nico.

Reyna toussota poliment.

Nico sentit un sourire poindre sur les lèvres du blond puis ses mains descendre de ses hanches pour préférer son postérieur. Il fronça les sourcils mais laissa faire.

Ça faisait moins Disney, tout de suite, hein ?

Nico noua ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

Nouveau déclic.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- On peut faire un prise en nu intégral aussi, proposa en rigolant Will, ce qui fit marrer le reste de la bande.

\- Merci bien, mais je vais m'arrêter à celles-là, répondit la rouquine hilare, en les regardant sur l'écran de son appareil. La dernière est pas mal mais... elle illustre presque le propos : « de toute façon le sexe entre garçons c'est toujours hard. », je choisirais entre les deux premières plutôt. Et pour vous les filles...

\- En parlant de ça Lou, fit Moana euh...Laurel.

Elle et Billie échangèrent un regard.

\- On vient de penser un truc pour contre-balancer cette propos idiot, reprit Laurel.

\- Et au cas où il te vienne l'idée de faire une affiche là-dessus...poursuivit Billie.

Lou leva un sourcil. Et soudain tout s'éclaira quand Moana passa a genoux, sous la robe de la Reine des Neiges.

La fine équipe rigola et Lou prit une photo.

\- On va la refaire mais dans l'angle du mur là-bas. Ça fera plus intime.

Billie prit une pause laissant transparaître admirablement ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir dans un moment pareil et les autres devaient se contenir pour ne pas rire.

\- Vous avez raison les filles. Je vais faire un autre affiche je crois. Elle va s'appeler...« **Le sexe entre garçons c'est toujours hard... Mais pas QUEUE !** ». Ça ne vous gêne pas ?

Elle regarda à tour de rôle les filles, Nico et Will.

\- Au point où on en est... fit Nico en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon parfait. Allons rejoindre tout le monde alors, fit Lou. Allons transpirer sur la piste de danse, allons nous coller serrés et que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée !

 **\- S -**

Et ça avait été le cas. Les vacances avaient commencés le lendemain, à la fin de cours et tout le petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard, pour le premier de l'An. Cette année encore, il se faisait chez Lou. Mais l'ambiance était cent fois meilleure qu'à celui de l'année dernière. Car Will et Nico était loin d'être en froid en cette période de l'année.

Il y avait un peu plus de monde que l'année passée, puisque les contribuables aux affiches de Lou étaient invités ainsi qu'un entourage restreint autour d'eux. Ainsi donc, des S étaient présents.

Mais un miracle de Noël se produisit avec une semaine de retard. Appelez ça, la désinhibition par l'alcool ou la naissance de l'intelligence humaine, le fait est que les gars de la classe de Will se souvinrent que le blond n'était pas contagieux et revinrent vers lui pendant la soirée.


	8. LEÇON 6 : La fin d'une époque

**Oh ! Vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Il va faire écho à certains d'entre vous j'espère ;) Mais avant merci pour toutes vos reviews ! *coeur* Vous me faites tellement plaisir à chaque fois ! #*0*#**

 **Je réponds ici à ceux qui n'étaient pas identifiés :**

 **Amandine :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! :D

 **Jasen :** Merci merci XD !

 **L'empaleuse :** Y a pas à dire j'adore les reviews pâtés ! XD Merci ! J'essaye toujours de répondre aux reviews : vous trouvez le temps de glisser un petit com à la fin de mes chapitres il est normal que je trouve le temps d'y répondre^^

Merci de me conforter dans cette idée de fic originale^^ je glisserais peut-être les prenoms et le résumé à la fin de cette fanfic, pour ceux que ça interesse^^ (encore faudra-t-il que je l'écrive et la fasse éditer ensuite...). Pour ce qui est du titre, je n'ai pas encore trouver^^ pour le moment je m contente de réécrire tout, de changer les prénoms et d'enlever ce qui concerne les fantômes : je ne conserve que la partie réaliste de ces fanfics. Je veux pour le roman original, une histoire qui aide les jeunes à s'assumer, à se libérer, leur montrer la réalité de choses, leur approter un soutient qu'ils n'ont pas forcément... ca me prend du temps, surtout que j'ai un autre projet plus aboutit, et que je privillègie, en parallèle (une histoire dans un monde à la Tolkien)^^ Voilà !

Aaah les titres de chapitre !... C'est compliqué de trouver le bon je trouve ! x) mais a voir ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'air d'avoir réussi pour celui là XD

Concernant mon cervau, je l'ai laisser emprumter des chemins dangereux lors de l'écriture de ma fic "Tales of..." C'est tellement un grand n'importe quoi que j'ose même pas me relire X'D

Merci pour tous ces jolis compliments ! #*0*# !

Ps : haha XD

Pps : j'ai cherché ! Avec les filtres, sans les filtres, passé en revues des dizaines et des dizaines de pages de résultats de recherches : je n'arrive pas à te trouver ! D'x ! C'est un complot inter-galactique je vois que ça !

Ppps : Oui je vois ça XD

A bientôt !

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite un bonne lecture à tous ! Il ne restera que deux chapitres apres celui-là ! Savourez bien !**

 **Je vous embrasse tendrement ! :***

* * *

 **LEÇON 6 : La fin d'une époque**

Après cette date, les cours avaient bien sûr repris. Mais l'hiver était passé vite.

Ou alors c'était la fin de l'année qui avait fait un bond en avant. D'abord, il y avait eu l'inscription sur la plate forme APB fin janvier. ( _ **Admission post-bac**_ **pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Il faut sélectionner différents vœux d'affectation pour des formations post-bac et puis attendre dans l'angoisse les réponses des établissements après qu'ils aient lu votre dossier. Bref, c'est sympa vous verrez...)**

Puis il y avait eu la Saint-Valentin. Will et Nico étaient allés voir un film au cinéma pour changer. Mais ils s'étaient quand même assis au chaud dans leur café préféré après la séance. C'était aussi niais que l'année dernière. C'est fou comme certaines choses ne changent pas d'une année sur l'autre. Alors que d'autres... Pour dire la vérité, ça avait été une Saint-Valentin un peu étrange... Même s'ils s'interdisaient de le dire à voix haute, ils pensaient tous les deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils fêtaient ça. Ici. Avec cette ambiance niaise et romantique à souhait, qu'ils avaient fini par apprécier. L'année prochaine... Tous les deux savaient que l'année prochaine ça ne serait pas pareil. Ils savaient qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils soient dans la même ville l'un et l'autre. Et que pour la première fois de leur vie, ils abandonneraient le réconfort de la compagnie en internat pour la solitude d'un appartement d'étudiant.

Et APB le leurs rappelait souvent.

Tous ces dossiers à faire, à envoyer. Des heures au carré passées à rédiger un CV correct, à reformuler une millième fois sa lettre de motivation et faire une faute pour la millionième fois en la recopiant en manuscrit, froisser la feuille encore et recommencer... Les week-end entiers, les petites vacances, les jours fériés, tout y passait.

Et puis, il avait fallut envoyer ces fichus dossiers. Et attendre.

Lou avait obtenu des entretiens en mai. Ces écoles à elle en faisaient passer. Et Will bossaient comme un digue depuis des mois pour ses concours de prépa médecine qu'il était allé passer dans la semaine. Résultat, il n'était pas là auprès de Nico et celui-ci se rendit compte à quel pont il lui manquait. Dans la chambre surtout. Car Cecil passant lui aussi des concours, d'ingénieur dans son cas, il était désormais seul. Un avant goût de l'année prochaine... Parce-que lorsqu'on demande surtout des licences, comme c'était le cas pour Nico, on ne passe pas d'entretiens. On attends dans l'angoisse les résultats des propositions d'admission qui arrivent, pour la première session, début juin, PENDANT la semaine de révision JUSTE AVANT le Bac. Histoire de bien planter le moral si on a pas ce qu'on souhaite.

Et là encore, c'était arrivé bien plutôt qu'on ne l'attendait.

Le petit groupe dont nous suivons attentivement les aventures depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, avaient décidés de rester ensemble à l'internat pendant la semaine de révisions et celle du bac. Pas de pression parentale, un CDI où réviser tranquillement et de l'herbe à l'ombre du bâtiment des Arts Appliqués où se poser et savourer les moments de détente passés tous ensemble.

Pour le moment ils attendaient 14h pour avoir enfin les PREMIERES REPONSES.

\- J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est bientôt la fin, lâcha Lou à un moment donné. Ça parait tellement...loin. J'ai l'impression d'être encore en Septembre...

\- C'est pas la fin FIN, lui répondit posément Will. Juste la fin d'une époque. Celle de nos années lycée.

Il était étendu sur l'herbe au soleil, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le ventre de Nico. Celui-ci passait les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il en profitait, tant qu'il pouvait.

\- Promettez-moi qu'on se reverra les gars, implora la rouquine. On va tous être loin les uns des autres et...

Sa voix se brisa ce qui fit réagir tout le monde.

\- Mais non, Louloute : pleure pas ! fit le blond en quittant sa place privilégiée pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'on se reverra !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que vous allez m'oublier !

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! firent en chœur tout les autres en se rapprochant du compact Lou/Will.

La rouquine écarta les bras et Reyna, Nico et Cecil virent s'ajouter au câlin.

\- Je vous aime, fit Lou en reniflant.

\- Moi aussi, firent Reyna et Cecil.

Ils s'écartèrent tous les uns des autres pour se laisser respirer mutuellement.

\- Je vous aime tous aussi, repris le blond, soudainement la gorge serrée. Toi Louloute et toi Cecil, même toi Reyna que je connais pourtant depuis moins longtemps que les autres.

Elle lui sourit et le remercia.

\- Et toi ! fit Will en se tournant vers Nico qui fut tout à coup gêné. Toi ! Mais toi alors ! Qu'est-ce que je t'aime !

Nico eut à peine le temps de lui sourire que Will se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Et ils tombèrent à la renverse tous les deux.

Les autres en rigolèrent.

Un déclic caractéristique se fit entende.

\- Tiens, les paparazzis sont de retour on dirait, lâcha Nico, avec un sourire, Will suspendu au dessus de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous l'enverrais, fit Lou.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent après un rapide baiser pour retrouver leur position initiale : la tête de Will sur le ventre de Nico.

\- Ah et puis, fit Nico. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je vous aime aussi, hein.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent. Lou, Cecil et Reyna. C'était la première fois qu'il disait un truc comme ça devant eux.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, déclara nonchalamment Will, les yeux clos. Il peut le dire. A présent, je vais procéder à la quête. Les sous pour la paroisse. Les sous.

Cecil, Lou et même Reyna lui lancèrent des pièces.

\- Merci ! fanfaronna Will, en récupérant les dîtes pièces.

\- Attendez. C'est quoi ce trafic sur ma personne, là ?! s'indigna Nico.

\- On avait fait un pari il y a longtemps, expliqua le blond. Ils ne te pensaient pas capable d'effusion d'amour en public, mon ange.

Nico se tourna vers Reyna.

\- Même toi !?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais curieuse. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis positivement étonnée. Je pensais bien te connaître, mais t'as dû changer sans que je m'en rende compte, sourit-elle.

\- Ouais. C'est ça. Rattrape-toi, fit-il en faignant d'être vexé.

Will lui caressa la joue.

\- Du coup, on a trois euros. Ça nous avance beaucoup.

\- Malotrus ! lança le brun à ses amis en leur tirant la langue en prime.

\- En vrai, c'est de ta faute, Nico, fit Reyna.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah oui. C'est toi qui cache ta vraie nature de gentil.

Nico lui tira la langue amicalement en souriant. Gentil, lui ? Il repensa à un événement qui était survenu bien plutôt dans l'année. Peu après la St Valentin... Ou peut-être un peu avant... Peut importe. Le fait est qu'il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas.

 _Il allait retourner à l'internat, content pour il ne savait plus quelle raison, lorsqu'une jeune asiatique était venu lui saboter le moral sur la route._

 _\- Hé toi. C'est moi qui l'avait vu en premier._

 _Nico fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incertain du fait que Drew lui parlait à lui._

 _\- Oui, toi. Will est à moi. Il ne t'appartient pas. Votre couple c'est juste pour être populaire c'est tout. Tout le monde sait que Will finira avec une belle fille comme moi à son bras._

 _Nico écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur avait prit un coup violent et son cerveau était trop secoué pour répondre du tac au tac._

 _Drew commença à s'éloigner._

 _Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?_

 _Il se planta devant elle et les paroles sortirent toutes seules de sa bouche._

 _\- Hé ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu prétends avoir vu Will avant ? Mais ça veut rien dire ! C'est pathétique comme réflexion ! Et puéril ! Alors désolé de bouleverser tes jolis petits plans d'avenir avec Monsieur, mais il ne **t'appartient** pas. Il appartient à personne. Il est libre, d'accord ?! Et surtout libre d'aimer qui il veut ! C'est juste pas tombé sur toi. Et je suis prêt à parier que ça ne sera jamais le cas ! Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder avec tes histoires de gamine ! Et puis sache qu'on ne fait pas ça pour être populaires, comme tu dis. Ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'on est ensemble. T'étais où toi, il y a trois ans ? Même pas dans le bahut. Pendant ce temps, nous, on vivait notre histoire dans l'ombre, cachés ! Alors ouvre les yeux et regarde nous. On s'aime, merde !_

 _Il avait un peu crié, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça qu'elle s'était enfuie, les traits crispés par la colère._

 _Il avait détruit un rêve. Et il y était allé au bulldozer._

 _Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit à cette fille. C'était méchant. Et blessant._

 _En même temps, elle avait commencé._

 _Mais ça ne le réconfortait pas plus de savoir ça. Il s'en voulait et il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Drew était quelqu'un de très populaire ici._

 _Il remonta à l'internat et retrouva Will dans la chambre. Celui-ci avait tout de suite vu que le brun n'allait pas bien._

 _\- Je suis au bout de ma vie, lâcha-t-il._

 _\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

 _\- J'ai mis en colère une de tes groupies. Et pas n'importe laquelle._

 _Will rigola. Mais se tut immédiatement devant l'air sérieux et mal en point de Nico._

 _\- Dit-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit le blond en le rejoignant._

 _Et Nico lui raconta toute l'histoire._

\- Hé ! fit doucement Will. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais le fait est qu'aucune bombe à hydrogène ne t'est tombée dessus.

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Encore la même histoire ? demanda Lou. Nico faut que tu arrêtes de flipper ! Drew se sentait juste très seule et elle a fantasmé une histoire qu'elle a cru vivre ! Tu n'as fait que lui ouvrir les yeux ! Ça fait mal mais c'était un mal nécessaire ! Je suis sûre que grâce à toi elle est passée à autre chose. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se serait passé pour moi si j'avais été dans son cas...

\- Merci, Lou.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. Drew n'était pas réapparue dans son champ de vision proche. Il avait intercepté les regards noirs qu'elle lui lançait au début dans le self à l'heure du dîner. Puis elle avait semblé passer à autre chose.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle est un peu moins collante avec moi, lui glissa Will.

Ils se sourirent.

Le brun vit passer un gars de l'équipe de Basket de Will au loin. Un grand type brésilien, bronzé et musclé en Marcel blanc. Paolo qu'il s'appelait. Il jeta un rapide œil à Will, ça l'avait toujours un peu dérangé que les deux garçons se changent dans le même vestiaire...

\- T'en dis quoi ? demanda le brun en indiquant du menton le basketteur.

Le blond se redressa un peu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bah c'est Paolo quoi ! répliqua Will en levant les yeux au ciel en se rallongeant.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal, fit Nico.

Nico lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Mais je préfère les blonds, désolé.

Will sourit à son tour avant de fermer les yeux et de déclarer :

\- De toute façon, sans son physique, il n'irait pas loin dans la vie. Pour lui avoir parler deux ou trois fois, il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ! s'exclama soudainement Lou. Je n'y croyais pas ! Mais vous l'avez !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! firent les deux garçons.

\- La relation parfaite !

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Je m'explique, reprit la rouquine. Vous pouvez regarder une personne dans la rue sans être jaloux que l'autre la regarde ! C'est une preuve de maturité et de confiance en l'autre extrême ça! Je suis fière de vous !

\- Euh, d'accord. Et bien merci Louloute.

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Hé ! Lou !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Miranda venait les rejoindre.

\- Mira ! fit la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les résultats APB sont déjà en ligne !

Le ventre de Nico se serra. Comme peut-être tous ceux présents ici. Ils allaient savoir... Mais est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment savoir ?

\- Mais il est que midi ! protesta le brun.

\- Oui, je sais ! Bon, moi j'y vais. Je vais voir ! J'en peux plus d'attendre ! Je stresse trop ! A plus !

Un silence tendu se fit dans le petit groupe.

Tous avaient cette familière boule au ventre. Ils avaient les réponses. Ils pouvaient savoir. Maintenant. Et dégonfler le stress accumulé depuis des mois. Mais ne voulaient-ils pas prolonger ce moment où tous ici présents étaient dans l'ignorance des résultats ? Les réponses qu'elles soient positives ou négatives changeraient l'ambiance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Cecil. On y va ou... ?

Ils échangèrent tous des regards. Personne n'osait le dire à voix haute.

Mais la pression était trop forte. Et quand la pression est trop forte, il faut céder.

\- Je propose qu'on y aille, fit Lou. On sera fixé au moins et ça arrêtera de nous torturer l'esprit.

Tout le monde était d'accord.

\- Bon, il nous faut un ordinateur maintenant, déclara Cecil. Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? Ceux du CDI sont tous pris à cette heure-ci...Et en plus ils sont lents...

\- Je sais ! répondit la rouquine. On va essayer la salle informatique du bâtiment d'Arts App !

Elle se leva et les autres la suivirent, mais ce bâtiment semblait désert. Elles les amena au rez-de-chaussée, et se planta dans une porte close.

\- C'est fermé, merde !

Will allait lui dire quelque chose mais Lou était plus rapide :

\- Je sais !

Elle fila au deuxième étage.

\- Lou ! l'appela Reyna.

\- La salle des BTS et des MANAA ! lança l'interpellée en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Ils ont cours cet après-midi ! On est mercredi ! Ça doit forcément être ouvert !

A peine, furent-ils arrivés qu'ils entendirent :

\- Bingo ! lança-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres échangèrent des regards et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. La salle était étrangement déserte.

\- Allez. Connecte-toi ! faisait Lou en tournant en rond devant un des PC.

Elle était incapable de tenir en place et c'était compréhensible.

Alors qu'elle rentrait enfin ses codes sur la plate forme APB, les autres attendaient dans un stress similaire que leurs ordinateurs s'allument.

Mais tout ce stress s'éclipsa une seconde quand...

\- Ô. Mes. Dieux.

Tous firent volte-face et se précipitèrent vers la rouquine.

\- Quoi ?!

Celle-ci fixait l'écran, les mains sur la bouche.

Will fut le premier à accourir vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha vers le PC.

\- Mais Lou ! Tu es prise ! Tu es prise ! A ton premier vœu ! C'est magnifique !

Will la sera plus fort dans ses bras, la joie illuminait ses traits. Nico, Reyna et Cecil se rapprochèrent à leur tour, heureux pour leur amie. Lou sembla sortir de son hébétude et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie qui évacuaient les dernières tensions. Elles faisaient le vide pour le soulagement à présent.

\- Je suis reçue. Je suis reçue ! Par les Dieux ! Faut que j'appelle mon père ! Je reviens !

Et elle s'en fuit en sautillant dans les couloirs.

Les autres retournèrent à leur poste.

\- J'ai été accepté à mon cinquième vœux, pour ma part, lâcha Cecil.

\- C'est pas mal déjà ! T'inquiète pas, tu vas sûrement avoir remonté dans tes vœux à la deuxième session, le rassura Will.

\- Ouais, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire.

\- Je suis prise a mon deuxième vœux ! fit Reyna. Boum ! « Oui mais » et on va téléphoner aussi !

Elle déposa un bisous sur la joue de Nico à côté d'elle puis à Will et fila téléphoner à son tour.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'eux dans la salle.

\- J'ai pas envie de savoir, lâcha Nico. J'ai pas envie de devoir répondre. J'ai envie de revenir au début de cette année. Où même au début du lycée...

\- Hé, fit Will doucement en s'approchant de lui. Ça va aller. C'est pas la fin.

\- Mais c'était trop bien. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête comme ça... J'ai envie de continuer à vous voir, à vous avoir avec moi, à toi particulièrement.

Les yeux de Nico étaient humides. Will le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Alors soyons fixés dès maintenant. Qu'on en finisse.

Tous deux entrèrent leur code et attendirent dans l'angoisse.

Will prit la main de Nico dans la sienne et le brun entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il échangèrent un regard avant de lire, le cœur battant.

Nico fut le premier à parler.

\- Putain, j'ai...J'ai. Ma licence. Je vais à...Paris !

Nico semblait complètement ailleurs.

\- Mais c'est génial ! répondit Will. Paris, quoi ! PARIS !

Nico sourit légèrement.

\- Et toi ? osa-t-il.

Un lourd silence suivit.

\- Et moi, je suis accepté en PACES... A Lyon...

\- C'est génial pour toi, fit Nico, en essayant de se réjouir de la nouvelle. Tu as... ce que tu as toujours voulu...

\- Wow, lâcha le blond. Je vais en médecine. En médecine ! J'ai réussi !… Bon, le tout c'est d'y rester maintenant.

Nico n'avait pas la force de sourire à la blague. Il esquissa un vague truc et c'est tout. Son petit-ami allait en médecine. Ce qu'il voulait depuis... plus longtemps qu'il ne le connaissait. Nico aurait du se réjouir pour lui. Mais, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïste dans un moment pareil. Will allait en médecine. Et tout le monde savait qu'une relation à distance dans un environnement comme celui-là serait mise à rudes épreuves.

\- Tu me promets qu'on se téléphonera ? Qu'on se verra ? On s'arrangera, d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ferais mon maximum pour...

\- Tu me promets ?

\- Je te promets, fit Will.

A nouveau, il prit Nico dans ses bras. Il savait que sa promesse serait difficile à tenir. Seulement, il ne savait pas encore à quel point...

Lou, Cecil et Reyna débarquèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Alors ?! commença la rouquine qui se ressaisit devant leurs airs tristes.… Oh... ça va pas c'est ça ?

\- Si si. On a ce qu'on voulait, répondit Will.

Lou percuta. Elle changea de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On s'est dit tous les trois (elle désigna elle-même, Reyna et Cecil) qu'on irait bien fêter les résultats et passer un bon moment ensemble dans un café du centre-ville.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est d'accord, fit Will. Je téléphone à ma mère et on y va.

\- Je vais appeler mon Oncle.

Ils partirent une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse du _Mess Café_ , et commandèrent des smoothies. Nico avait fixé Will longuement, comme s'il avait cherché à graver ses traits dans son esprit. Puis il s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Will avait ensuite noué ses doigts aux siens. Puis il s'était penché vers lui et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

\- On savait que ça arriverait. Mais c'est dans longtemps. On se verra cet été. D'abord pour notre date, puis l'anniversaire de Lou en Juillet, celui de Cecil fin Août et entre chaque on peut sûrement se trouver des dates.

Nico plongea son regard dans le sien. Et le blond l'avait embrassé.

Puis les discussions avaient tourné autour de tout autres sujets, allégeant l'atmosphère. En somme, cet après-midi avait été très agréable. Très doux. Un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'ils garderaient tous sûrement.

Le week-end était arrivé deux jours plus tard. Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Le cœur de Nico avait commencé à peser dans le train et c'était pareil quand il arriva chez son Oncle. Sa sœur et lui, lui avaient préparé une petite fête. Rien de très pompeux. Juste un bon repas au restaurant italien et une bonne soirée en famille en perspective. Même si Nico se sentait de mieux en mieux au fil de la soirée, son moral ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son Oncle.

Ce dernier attendit qu'Hazel soit partie se coucher pour interroger son neveu.

\- Mon grand ? J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas comme tu voulais. Dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est à cause de l'année prochaine ?

Nico ouvrit la bouche pour sortir son excuse habituelle. Il allait dire « Je suis juste fatigué de ma semaine. C'est tout. Bonne nuit. » mais pour une fois, il se sentait le courage de parler. Ou alors il était vraiment trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais en tout cas, c'était le moment ou jamais...


	9. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ! :D Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! Ceci est donc, l'avant-dernier chapitre, après le prochain : FINI ! DONE ! J'espère recueillir encore vos impressions ! Sur la fin de ce tome, sur la saga Ghost, sur le dernier chapitre toussa toussa^^**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'instant présent : Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent** ***0*** **! Je suis ravie d'en avoir touché certains, d'en avoir frustré d'autres XD (désolée pour ça, mais le monde de la fanfiction est impitoyable), ça me réjouit que vous vibriez autant !**

 **Comme de coutume je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui non pas pu s'identifier :**

 **Jasen :** Merci ! :D

 **L'Empaleuse :** Euh si... il semblerait^^' je suis désolée pour toi, mais t'inquiète, tu trouveras toujours une barre de wifi (les bars, les gares, les cafés...) à moins que tu n'ailles dans un bled paumé... La c'est plus compliqué... sinon, merci pour cette review et tes encouragements ! :D

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Bisoouuuus !**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Le poids de la vérité**

\- Mon grand ? J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas comme tu voulais. Dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est à cause de l'année prochaine ?

Nico ouvrit la bouche pour sortir son excuse habituelle. Il allait dire « Je suis juste fatigué de ma semaine. C'est tout. Bonne nuit. » mais pour une fois, il sentait son cœur lourd et le courage de parler. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais en tout cas, c'était le moment ou jamais...

\- La vérité c'est que j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille à l'intérieur. Mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter de parler avant d'avoir complètement fini. Alors j'ai peur de ça aussi. J'ai peur de ce que je vais dire. Peur de ce que tu vas dire. Et de ce que tu vas faire après ça. J'ai peur de l'année prochaine, oui. J'ai peur de partir d'ici, de quitter cette maison, toi, Hazel et le lycée. Je ne pensais pas regretter le lycée un jour mais on y est. Je regrette. Je voudrais tellement tout recommencer une nouvelle fois et ne rien changer. Parce que c'était parfait comme ça. Ce sont les meilleures années de ma vie qui se sont finies. On va tous partir aux quatre coins. On va s'éloigner... On va s'oublier...

La gorge de Nico se serra. Il sentait sa vision se troubler. Non pas maintenant ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de pleurer maintenant, devant son Oncle. Vraiment pas. Il évitait son regard depuis un moment déjà, et les larmes n'allait pas aider pour ce qui allait suivre. Mais tant pis. Il fallait en finir. Une mauvaise fois pour toutes. C'est la voix tremblante qu'il reprit :

\- Mais c'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Ce qui me terrifie encore plus... Ce qui me terrifie ce serait qu'il m'oublie, tu comprends ? Parce-qu'il va m'oublier, d'accord ? Il va aller en fac de médecine. Et on sait tous les deux ce qui l'attend là-bas... Comment... ? Comment un type comme lui pourrait continuer à m'aimer comme je... bah comme je l'aime, quoi...

Sa voix s'était éteinte. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour continuer. Il essuya violemment ses joues humides, énervé de pleurer. En colère d'avoir parler. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait déjà plus léger. Le poids du ciel s'était enfin retiré de ses épaules alors que celui de l'angoisse venait se loger dans son estomac.

Un silence pesant se fit.

Puis son Oncle écarta les bras et Nico osa le regarder dans les yeux avant de venir s'y réfugier en sanglotant. Son Oncle passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Et Nico se calma progressivement.

\- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda son Oncle.

\- Trois ans, renifla Nico.

\- Et depuis tout ce temps tu gardes ça pour toi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je te faisais si peur que ça ?

\- On avait jamais entamé le sujet avant... J'en savais rien... J'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je devais attendre. J'avais peur oui... Que, je sais pas, tu me mettes dehors... que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir...

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu une jeunesse, répondit calmement son Oncle qui continua de passer une main bienveillante dans le dos de son neveu.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit Nico en se détachant de son Oncle.

\- Bah tu sais, il faut passer par là. C'est mieux. Ça aide beaucoup. Moi aussi je me suis un peu cherché à l'adolescence. Avant de me fixer. C'est normal.

Nico fronça les sourcils et regarda son Oncle dans les yeux.

\- Nan mais moi je suis sûr, hein.

\- Ah. Bon si tu le dis. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je suis ravie que tu te décides enfin à m'en parler.

\- Attends. Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu _savais_?!

L'Oncle de Nico sembla gêné sur le moment.

\- En fait, j'ai surpris une conversation, un midi. J'étais juste venu chercher un truc à la maison et je t'ai entendu. J'ai demandé à ta sœur avec qui tu parlais...

\- Je te jure que je pensais qu'il avait entendu la conversation ! fit une nouvelle voix.

L'Oncle et le neveu firent volte-face. Hazel déboula dans le salon et vient serrer son frère dans ses bras.

\- Mais t'es pas encore au lit toi ?! s'exclama Jules-Albert.

Mais Hazel ne l'écoutait pas. Elle planta son regard doré dans celui de son frère.

\- Je te jure ! J'ai juste dit : « C'est un pote. Pour le travail » ! Je t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai gardé ton secret, comme tu m'as dit !

\- C'est moi qui ait fait le rapprochement avec ce que j'ai entendu, renchérit leur Oncle.

Nico ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur. Et esquissa enfin un sourire.

\- Haz' ? Tu sais, trois choses ne restent pas dissimulées : le soleil, la lune et la vérité. Il aurait su à un moment.

Nico serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Il avait fait ça si peu souvent. Il voulait profiter de tous les moments avec elle dorénavant. Il allait partir faire ses études à la rentrée et il savait que c'était comme s'il allait un peu l'abandonner.

Il se tourna vers son Oncle.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais, au fait ?

\- Oh, bah disons que je m'en étais douté depuis un moment... Peut-être un an ou deux...

Nico sourit.

\- Donc, ça va ? demanda Hazel. Tu vas pas le mettre à la porte, hein ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai promis de veiller sur vous quoi qu'il arrive ! Et c'est pas avec un ado dans la nature que ça risque d'arriver !

Hazel se précipita pour serrer son Oncle dans ses bras.

\- Cool ! Parce-que Will, il est gentil ! Et trop beau en plus ! Tu vas l'adorer !

Nico et son Oncle échangèrent un regard. Le brun se grattouilla sa barbe naissante.

\- Euh Hazel, commença-t-il. On avait pas abordé le sujet du prénom.

Hazel s'écarta de son Oncle et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle avait le regard paniqué.

\- Mais t'inquiète ça va, la rassura Nico avec un grand sourire.

\- Donc, c'est Will, lâcha leur Oncle. C'est bien ce que je pensais...

\- Mais... Comment ? Je t'en ai jamais parlé !

\- Bah... Tu m'a parlé du bungalow sur la côté... Et il y a eu toutes ces fois où tu es allé réviser chez lui... alors que vous ne passiez même pas le même bac.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai que ça fait pas très crédible, dit comme ça. Carrément pas, en fait, rigola le brun.

Tous les trois échangèrent des sourires devant tant de pathétisme.

\- Bon allez ! Au lit tous les deux ! Il se fait tard ! fit finalement Oncle Jules-Albert.

Nico et Hazel filèrent à l'étage.

Avant de rentrer dans leur chambre respective, le brun retint sa sœur.

\- Et Haz' ? On peux dormir tous les deux ce soir ? On pourra plus quand je serais partit faire mes études.

Le visage de sa sœur s'illumina.

\- Ton lit est plus grand. J'arrive, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et faut que tu me racontes plein de trucs avec Will. Maintenant qu'on peut enfin en parler à la maison !

Nico le renvoya son sourire.


	10. LEÇON 7 : Gros contrôle

**Alors, nous y voici.**

 **Le dernier chapitre ever.**

 **Ca fait maintenant presque deux ans que j'étais sur cette saga. Woah. Deux ans. Il en est arrivé des choses en deux ans. J'ai passé mes épreuves anticipées, je suis devenue majeure, j'ai eu mon bac, je suis entrée (par un total hasard en vérité mais qui a très bien fait les choses, je le remercie) dans une école fantastique où c'est un réel bonheur d'apprendre ! :D, j'ai quitté le statut de lycéenne pour celui d'étudiante, et là je termine une chose qui me tient vraiment a coeur. Et comme toutes les choses qui nous tiennent à coeur et qu'on terminent, ça rempli d'une immense joie avant tout ! :D :D**

 **Et tout ça, toute cette joie, tout ce bonheur d'écrire et celui que j'ai a poster toutes les semaines, celui qui m'envahi quand je vois que j'ai des reviews, c'est ENTIEREMENT grâce a vous tous ! Reviewers/revieuses mais aussi Followers et Favs, JE VOUS AIIIIIIIME ! ET JE NE VOUS LE DIRAIS JAMAIS ASSEZ ! :D :* 3 3 ET MERCI DES MILLIARDS DE MILLIARDS DE FOIS !**

 **Ainsi donc, si d'aventure certains d'entre vous sont à Paris à partir de septembre prochain, et qu'ils voudraient, disons, aller prendre un bubbletea dans le 4eme pour se rencontrer et discuter etc... bah moi je veux bien mettre des frimousses sur vos noms et vos reviews^^ :)**

 **Suite à ça je réponds à celle et ceux qui ne se sont pas connectés :**

 **Jasen :** Merci encore mille fois XD ! Pour la petite anecdote c'est très... particulier d'écrire un coming-out^^' il faut se mettre dans le perso, les émotions qui arrivent, les décrire (très dificile) mais j'ai adoré relever ce défi au final. Oui parce-que à la base je ne comptais pas l'écrire. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre^^' ... comme Nico en fait x) Pour ce qui est de la suite, voyons voir si tu as raison... ;) Bisous et merci encore ! :D

 **L'Empaleuse :** Moi qui pensais ne pas te revoir de sitôt ! Quel plaisir de lire non pas une, mais deux de tes reviews ! :D Aaaaah... Les parents ;) si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre notre monde XD Merci mille fois à toi, pour me lire, prendre le temps de laisser un com, pour ta bonne humeur et tes encouragements et aussi de me communiquer autant de bonheur #^.^# ! :D *coeurs*

 **Et sans plus attendre, la fin.**

 **Bisous à vous ! Et merci encore ! (je vais finir par vous faire fuire avec mes mercis XD)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 7 : Gros contrôle**

La petite bande s'était retrouvée le lundi suivant pour encore deux jours de révisions tranquilles. Et le bac avait commencé le mercredi matin par la traditionnelle philo pour tous. Ça paraissait encore si loin pourtant...

La fin de semaine ainsi que le début de la suivante avaient donc été rythmées par les différentes épreuves. Rien que dans leur petit groupe, il y avait trois bacs de représentés, et donc autant d'horaires de convocation différents par journée. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas tous en pause au même moment.

Et puis le dernier jour des épreuves était arrivé.

Lou avait été la première à finir. A 10h le mercredi.

\- Nan mais vous y croyiez ?! Ma première question pour mon épreuve de PHYSIQUE-CHIMIE c'était : qu'est-ce que le troc ?... QU'EST-CE QUE LE TROC ?! REELLEMENT ?!

 **(Pour la petite histoire, ceci est véridique. L'auteure en témoigne.)**

\- Sérieux ?! rigola Cecil.

\- L'éducation nationale me désespère...

Reyna et Nico était en Maths à cette heure-là. Ils finirent une heure plus tard.

Et puis les dernières épreuves étaient arrivées à 14h. Latin et Grec, jusqu'à 17h pour Nico, SVT jusqu'à 17h30 pour Will et SI jusqu'à 18h pour Cecil. Tous les trois avaient fini en avance et avaient un à un rejoint les deux filles, assises dans l'herbe.

\- Alors ça y est. On y est, lâcha Nico en posant son sac et son postérieur.

\- Ouais ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour les résultats ! lança Lou.

\- C'est donc _**ÇA**_ le bac ?

\- Bah ouais !

\- Putain, je suis déçu...

Les filles rigolèrent. Will fut le second à les rejoindre.

\- C'est fini ! s'écria-t-il en balançant son sac qui retomba lourdement sur le gazon.

\- Bravo. C'est digne d'un délégué, ça ! fit remarquer Nico avec un sourire.

Le blond lui tira la langue et lui fit un poutou sonore sur la joue en prenant place. Nico – après avoir essuyé sa joue baveuse – s'adossa à la poitrine de Will, ferma les yeux et profita des rayons du soleil et des bras de son petit-ami pour l'une des dernières fois.

\- Ça ne vous a pas paru trop long ce début d'aprèm sans nous ? demanda Nico aux filles.

\- Hum... nan. On a bien rigolé, répondit Reyna.

\- On a rarement eu l'occasion d'être entre filles en fait... Si on avait su ! renchérit la rouquine.

Et elle rigolèrent en échangeant des regards étranges. A l'évidence, les garçons étaient de trop...Mais de quoi avaient-elles bien pu parler pour en rire autant ?

Cecil fut le dernier à les retrouver.

\- C'est toujours bon pour qu'on se retrouve tous au bahut pour voir les résultats ? demanda Lou à la petite assemblée peu après.

Tous confirmèrent.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent deux semaines plus tard. On était début juillet.

Le premier à être arrivé avait été Nico et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il avait attendu d'avoir une petite place devant les listes. Il chercha son nom.

Nico di Angelo – Admis – Mention Bien.

Mention Bien ?

Il avait une mention ?!

Il fila chercher son relevé de notes. Philo : 14, Histoire-Géographie : 15, Anglais : 16, Littérature : 17, Maths : 14, Latin : 19, Grec : 20.

Genre, il avait eu un 20 au bac. Bon c'était du Grec, certes. Mais 20 quand même.

Il envoya un message à son Oncle qu'il savait suspendu à son portable.

Les autres arrivèrent progressivement, tout heureux. Lou d'abord, qui avait eu une mention Bien aussi. Puis Reyna. Elle c'était Mention Très Bien, évidemment. Ensuite se fut au tour de Cecil. Et enfin Will. Le blond était radieux. Il trottina joyeusement vers eux et embrassa spontanément Nico, qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de surprise, mais se remit vite de ses émotions.

\- Je reviens, glissa Will qui fila dans la salle chercher à son tour son relevé.

A son retour, ils comparèrent rapidement leurs notes. Will avait eu une Mention Très Bien lui aussi. Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Alors ? On va fêter ça ? proposa Lou avec un sourire rayonnant.

Tous les cinq échangèrent des regards entendus. Le blond entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Nico et la petite troupe se dirigea vers le centre-ville, croisant au passage certains camarades de classe avec qui ils échangèrent quelques paroles au sujet des résultats.

\- D'ailleurs, fit soudainement Will sur le chemin, Nico et moi on n'a pas pu fêter nos trois ans à la fin du bac. Alors... On s'est dit qu'on le ferait bien avec vous par la même occasion. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Ils s'étaient souhaité leur – premier – anniversaire par téléphone mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir pour ça.

\- Mais pas de soucis ! firent les trois autres.

\- Vous vous êtes finalement mis d'accord sur la date ? osa Lou.

\- En fait... non, répondit Will. On fête la première date avec vous, aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième...

\- C'est encore un mystère pour lui ce que je lui réserve ! compléta Nico avec un grand sourire énigmatique en passant son bras autour de la taille du blond.

\- Oh ! Je vois, fit Lou avec un clin d'œil à l'intention du brun. On veut mettre un peu de piment dans son couple, c'est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça... Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu penses ! rigola Nico.

Si Will savait ce qui l'attendait... Nico se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Le blond ne se doutait de RIEN. Et ça c'était jouissif !

Ils ne repartirent chacun de leur côté que dans le début d'après-midi. Ils avaient passé un excellent moment tous ensemble. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier. Will et Nico se voyait dans moins d'une semaine pour leur – deuxième – anniversaire, puis ce serait Lou, quelques jours après, qui fêterait ses 18 ans et Cecil à la fin du mois d'Août. Ils se reverraient sûrement entre temps aussi, Alors, autant dire, qu'ils ne se quittaient pas tout de suite.

 **\- S -**

Nico attendait Will avec impatience. Il était allé à pied le chercher à la gare et il ne tenait pas en place.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond se montre enfin. Il était habillé en bleu marine, la couleur qui lui allait le mieux au goût de Nico. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, immédiatement imité par Will. Ce dernier accéléra le pas, puis le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je suppose que ton Oncle n'est pas là pour voir ça.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Et zut ! fit Will en rigolant. J'aurais essayé !

Nico noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi le programme ? demanda le blond.

Le visage de Nico se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Je t'amène dans un endroit où tu es encore jamais allé.

\- Et c'est tout ? C'est le seul indice que j'aurais ?

\- Oui mon cher ! fit le brun, tout content.

Nico fit bien mijoter Will. Jusqu'au dernier moment. Il le fit cheminer dans la ville. Il le fit passer devant le _Mess Café_ , là où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, il y a trois ans. Puis, il l'amena au parc, là où ils s'étaient embrassés – là où **Nico** l'avait embrassé ! – il y a trois ans.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu essayes de me prouver que cette date est celle qui représente le mieux notre couple, c'est ça ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'une condition pour que je...

\- Je sais ! Mais c'est pas du tout ça ! fit Nico avec volontairement le moins de crédibilité possible dans la voix. Je te fais juste une petite visite guidée de nos souvenirs en commun dans ma ville !

Nico rigola mais Will tordit du bec.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda le blond. Au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué, je connais déjà tout ces endroits. Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment des « endroits où je ne suis jamais allé. »

Nico sourit de plus belle.

\- Qui te dit que la visite est finie ?

Nico repartit donc dans les rues, Will sur ses talons.

\- Tu vas vraiment rien me dire de là où tu n'emmènes ?

\- Nope !

Will soupira.

Nico tourna encore dans une rue. Puis s'immobilisa devant une porte et frappa, essayant de dissimuler son sourire. Will sembla percuter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! fit l'homme bedonnant à la porte qui souriait sous sa moustache.

Will le reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu. Trois ans auparavant. A l'hôpital.

\- Oh merde, lâcha le blond, qui écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte ce qu'il avait dit. Euh non, pas merde...Bonjour.

Nico se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire radieux.

\- Will, je te présente mon Oncle. Jules-Albert. Oncle Jules, voici Will.

Le blond faisait une tête que Nico n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui. Entre maladif et effrayé. Il ne disait rien. Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre pour voir ça !

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

L'Oncle Jules-Albert lui tendit une main que Will serra poliment.

\- Entrez ! Entrez! Restez pas dehors tous les deux ! Venez au frais !

Nico passa devant, suivit par le blond et l'amena au salon. Will le rattrapa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, je me serais habillé mieux ! Et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu lui avait dit ?!

\- C''était pour te faire la surprise. Et j'ai bien vu à ta tête que ça avait marché. (il lui fit un clin d'œil) Mais relax ! Tout va bien ! Et t'es parfait, habillé comme ça, t'inquiète.

Nico était souriant. Et Hazel était là, elle aussi.

\- Coucou, Will !

Elle fit un grand sourire à l'attention des deux garçons puis s'éclipsa après avoir fait la bise au blond. Elle me manqua pas de leur faire un pouce levé accompagné d'un clin d'œil au passage.

L'Oncle revint.

\- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Trois ans que je vous ai vu, fit-il a l'attention de Will, vous avez bien grandit depuis, mon garçon ! Ou devrais-je dire, jeune homme !

Will sourit, mais il était mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça.

\- Je vous rassure, monsieur, vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil.

\- Allons, pas de monsieur entre nous ! Et soyez à l'aise ! Faites comme chez vous ! Un truc à boire ? Un Whisky ? Une bière ?

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Il te teste là, lui glissa Nico.

\- Ah ! Euh non merci.

\- Bonne réponse ! s'esclaffa l'Oncle. Et donc, enchaîna-t-il sans transition, ça fait trois ans que tu nous le cache, Nico, c'est ça ?

Nico et Will échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent.

\- Bon bon, très bien. Mieux vaut tard que jamais pour faire les présentations ! Haha !

Will sourit mais était encore mal à l'aise. Nico le remarqua.

\- Bon, bah je vais te faire visiter, hein ? fit-il à l'intention du blond.

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit l'Oncle. C'est votre journée. Moi je file, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! Roulez, jeunesse ! A ce soir !

Et l'Oncle de Nico fila.

Un petit silence se fit. Le brun glissa sa main dans celle de Will qui sursauta malgré lui au contact.

\- Viens. Je vais te montrer mon univers.

Nico l'emmena à l'étage et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Et pour la première fois, Will découvrit un pan de l'intimité de son petit-ami. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de Nico. Mais c'est fou comme une pièce peut vous apprendre quasiment tout sur quelqu'un. Les murs était anthracite, recouverts de posters de groupe de musiques d'affiches de films et de séries. Et pourtant encore très dépouillée. Il y avait très peu de photos. Deux en vérités. Côte à côte, au dessus de la tête de lit.

Celle qu'avait prise Lou, dans le parc, à la fin de l'année dernière. Will avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Nico et regardait le brun qui se penchait sur lui en souriant.

La deuxième était une photo de ce qui devait être sa mère et sa sœur. Son autre sœur. Bianca.

\- Celle de nous à très récemment atterrit là. Tu t'en doute, fit Nico dans son dos.

Will se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Quand est-ce que … ?

\- Le week-end après nos résultats APB. Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais j'ai tout dit. Tout balancé. Je crois que j'en pouvais plus de garder... _tout ça_... là, fit-il en désignant son torse.

\- Et comment tu te sens depuis ? fit Will, qui retrouvait son assurance.

\- Mieux !

\- Je te l'avais dit !

Le blond se précipita sur lui et le souleva de terre. Nico ne pu réprimer un cri de surprise. Ils rigolèrent.

\- Will ! Pose-moi ! fit le brun, à moitié hilare.

Le blond s'exécuta et le laissa tomber sur le lit. Il prit place à ses côtés en prenant soin de lui rouler dessus au préalable.

\- J'en reviens pas d'être ici, lâcha Will. J'avais tellement espéré...et en même temps je me disais que jamais tu franchirais ce pas...

\- Je t'ai bien eu, hein ?

Nico souriait de fierté.

\- Pff, fit le blond qui enchaîna. Bon mais alors, comment à réagit ton Oncle quand tu lui a dit ?

\- Il a dit : « Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu m'en parles. »

\- Quoi ?! Et c'est tout ?!

\- En fait, il le savait déjà depuis un moment. Il avait oublié un truc à la maison une fois et il est revenu le chercher et c'est là qu'il a entendu une de nos conversations Skype... Le soir, il a demandé à Hazel si j'avais amené quelqu'un ici, qu'il avait entendu que je parlais et elle a vendu la mèche sans savoir. Elle a dit que j'avais juste fait un Skype. Avec un pote. Et puis bah...il a fait le rapprochement avec le contenu de la conversation, quoi. Tu dis pas « je t'aime » à un simple pote.

\- Et du coup, il n'a pas de problème avec ça ? Pas de mutisme soudain... ?

\- Nope ! Il a juste dit que c'était courageux que je lui ai dit. Et qu'il réalisait pas tout à fait encore mais que ça viendrait sûrement quand il nous aurait vu ensemble... Bon, il m'a aussi dit que c'était normal à l'adolescence de se chercher un peu. Mais, que veux-tu ? Il ne pouvait pas être parfait à 100% non plus...

Will lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue puis un autre sur ces lèvres.

\- Au fait, glissa nonchalamment Nico entre deux baisers, tu te souviens de l'engagement que tu as pris concernant mon Oncle l'année dernière ?

\- Celui de reconnaître le jour où lui et moi on se rencontrerait comme la date symbolique de notre couple ? Oui je m'en souvient. Tu veux une déclaration solennelle en bonne et due forme, c'est ça ?

\- Volontiers ! sourit Nico. Tu permets que je te filme ? C'est pour les souvenirs.

\- Mais faîtes, mon ami, faîtes.

Will descendit du lit et se mit à genoux, à la hauteur de la tête de Nico. Celui-ci avait son portable entre les mains et il fit signe au blond quand il fut prêt.

 **\- S -**

Le portable de Lou vibra, comme celui de Reyna dans une autre ville et comme celui de Cecil dans un autre patelin encore.

Tous regardèrent leur écran.

Nico Di Angelo. _Contenu multimédia._

Intrigués, ils ouvrirent la conversation et téléchargèrent la vidéo.

 _Will se racla la gorge._

 _\- Bien. Moi, Will Solace, ici présent, suis devant vous pour accepter solennellement que ce jour est celui que je reconnais maintenant comme date symbolique de mon couple à partir de dorénavant et conformément à l'accord passé devant les témoins Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ràmirez-Arellano – je l'ai bien dit ?Excuse-moi si c'est pas le cas ! - et Cecil Markowitz. Voilà. Aujourd'hui, le... non mais attends une minute, toi ! T'as fait exprès de choisir PRECISEMENT le jour de notre deuxième anniversaire pour que je rencontre ton Oncle, hein ? Bizarrement la date que tu voulais imposer, n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _On entendit Nico rire en hors-champ et Will grimpa sur le lit, un petit sourire perfide sur les lèvres. L'image tremblotait alors que Nico cherchait à se dégager de l'étreinte du blond en riant aux éclats._

 _\- Sale petite enflure ! riait Will. Je vais te chatouiller avec des bisous jusqu'à ce que tu rampes sur le sol et me supplies d'arrêter !_

La vidéo se coupa là.

Lou, Reyna et Cecil en sourirent.

\- Ces deux-là, ils n'ont pas changés. Pas plus mâtures que des gamins de troisième, lâchèrent-ils à voix hautes aux trois coins du pays.


End file.
